


EL INCENDIO DE LA CIUDAD ESMERALDA

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, originalmente acabado hace un par de años, post-IWTB
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasa cuando la darkness nos arrastra demasiado? </p><p>Estes fanfic va de buscar de nuevo el camino de baldosas amarillas, de segundas oportunidades, del own private Brooklyn que muchos siempre buscaremos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LUZ

Detroit, Michigan, Enero de 2012  
La ciudad de metal comenzó a morir un día, poco a poco. Casi sin darse cuenta. Fue como si a traición alguien hubiera devorado toda la sangre de la urbe. Alrededor de un corazón todavía latiente, los vasos no llevaban más que un líquido inerte, sin oxígeno, sin color, como una ola de devastación y alambradas.  
Décadas de óxido. Libros con moho, colores raídos. Y los raíles, rojos, rotos, abandonados, como las fábricas y los colegios. Casitas de muñecas perfectas y decadentes. Olvidadas y esperando el fuego.  
Su cazadora de cuero lleva horas esperándole. En el edificio abandonado, hay lugares en los que viven pardales sin mucha esperanza. Cien aulas casi vacías. Hacía ya muchos años que nadie pisaba el polvo de su suelo.  
El la clase 127 el tiempo parece haberse detenido. Hace frío afuera, en las calles sin pulso de Detroit. En medio del descorazonamiento más absoluto. La ilusión es una vagabunda que pelea por un plato de comida con todos los demás, buscando un espacio y maldiciendo en la cola del paro.  
El yogur kéfir resbala por su garganta. Pelo corto. Mala elección porque la nieve no deja de ser la compañera de Motown. Orejas frías. Enero de 2012. Las paredes del aula, descascarilladas, ahora se visten con fotos y apuntes, planos y devaneos. Una debacle que consume el poco azúcar del yogur. Aún así asquerosamente dulce.  
Y ya no hay nada dulce.  
La luz del flexo es naranja. Su cuerpo ya no es lo que era. Ahora, a la mínima, todo duele. Son más de cincuenta y, aunque está en plena forma, el espíritu no es el mismo. Lleva durmiendo en una cama pleglable desde que se mudó al nuevo cuartel central de su lucha solitaria. En el Technical High school y en sus paredes sepultadas por la hiedra no hay tiempo para los remordimientos. Tiene una estufa. Gas butano. La llama produce un halo azul al que de vez en cuando se queda mirando anonadado. Se tiene que poner gafas para leer de cerca. Y las odia, en el fondo.  
Son otro de esos regalos que de vez en cuando ella trae. Yogur kéfir, las gafas, una manta de rayas... Un corazón desvencijado y su pelo largo y con más rizos que antes.  
Las fotos de la promoción del 67 presencian todos sus encuentros. Son niños de séptimo curso. Sonrientes y descoloridos. Irónicamente, son recordatorios de su hijo. El mismo que le incita a buscar, a luchar, a seguir.  
Está seguro de que Huxley Gillespie, el tercero de la segunda fila, castaño claro, un poco pecoso, interesante, sonriente, perdido, se parece a su hijo William. A veces fantasea y mira fijamente la foto. Huxley es William. La foto pegada en el vértice superior izquierdo de la pizarra, es William. El William que él conoció. Con días, gordito, muy tranquilo.  
De ella tiene una. En el bolsillo interno de la cazadora. Su adorada e incansable campanilla claudicó porque no soportaba la oscuridad. Y la oscuridad se cernió sobre él.  
6  
El Incendio de la Ciudad Esmeralda  
Se quita el anillo. Hace que de vueltas sobre la mesa. No va a leer lo que pone. Algo sobre siempre, algo sobre ella, algo que le hace cerrar los ojos porque se le humedecen al ver que, en el fondo, nunca ha sido capaz de darle a ella esa palabra. Ahora a él le falta totalmente.  
Apaga el flexo, para que se haga patente. Se estira. Promete que no va a tocarlo. Y antes de acabar de prometerlo, la yema de su dedo se desliza por el grabado.  
Luz.  
Joder. Luz. En su cruzada no hay luz. Y algo se cuela por las ventanas sucias. No son farolas, no hay farolas en muchos lugares de Detroit. Es la luna, porque es gratis, y es blanca y hiela. Y es un regalo.  
La llama naranja y azul amamanta un poco el suelo con otro halo. Choca con sus botas. Más luz. Tenue. Más cálida. Su dedo índice siente las letras.  
Huir de la oscuridad. Eso pidió.  
Y él le dio Detroit y otra obsesión. El 2012 ya ha conseguido lo que quería. Sea como fuere.  
Se descalza. No sabe qué hora es. No se quita la ropa. Hace demasiado frío. Todavía tiene un teléfono móvil, aunque no se acuerde. Suena. Dos ruidos que cortan el silencio y hablan de un optimismo difícil de imaginar. Sabe que no es publicidad. Ha guardado el anillo en los vaqueros hace diez segundos. Tres días sin poder ponérselo.  
Olivia ya no tiene fiebre.  
Sonríe.  
Olivia fue una de esas cosas que pasan a veces en las cocinas de West Virginia. Cuando dos personas discuten por unos macarrones quemados. Ollie tiene tres años y tres meses. La fascinante habilidad de fabricar algodón de azúcar cuando se ríe. El pelo de su madre, los ojos de su hermano (o casi). Una vida por delante. El final del mundo demasiado cerca. Y ya no tiene fiebre. En momentos así se da cuenta de que tropezar una y otra vez en la misma piedra es un talento innato para algunas personas. No se puede prometer que algo no va a volver a pasar y empecinarse de nuevo con una lucha y generar un vacío como el maremagno de todo que le envuelve.  
Voy a luchar por ella. Tenemos que luchar por ella. Por ellos.  
Ollie ya tenía dos años cuando se fueron. Los días anteriores habían sido inusualmente silenciosos. De esa clase de silencio que no grita, pero se deja sentir en cada palabra. La obsesión le consumía, cada día, cada noche.  
Tiene derecho a no vivir así, ambas lo tenemos. Si de verdad la fecha está fijada, no puedes hacer nada.  
Tres meses antes, él había estado conectado a un respirador en la unidad de cuidados intensivos de un hospital de Vermont. La súplica en sus ojos había sido tan sincera y devastadora que no se podía creer que hubiera vuelto a coger la primera pista que tenía y las hubiera dejado a las dos sin dar señales de vida durante tres días. No se lo merecía. Scully no se lo merecía.  
7  
El Incendio de la Ciudad Esmeralda  
Pero no podía remediarlo porque eso es lo que hacen los antihéroes; enfrentarse al futuro a costa del presente, ser ángeles negros que sólo saben abrazar.  
Eso no bastaba. No bastó cuando regresó por enésima vez de la muerte y tenía el cuerpo lleno de tubos. Ollie le abrazó a volver a casa. Él tenía tan poca fuerza en los brazos que casi no pudo sostenerla. El camino desde el hospital, en el coche, había sido pan untado con silencio. Los ojos de Scully, embotados de llorar, estaban así desde que despertó. La herida todavía generando tejido reparador. Toracotomía, sangre en los pulmones. Una bala demasiado cerca del corazón. Archivos que se queman. Incansable buscador de respuestas.  
Y tal vez su respuesta eran tres palabras.


	2. SWO

Detroit, Michigan, 13 de Octubre de 2012  
Último cumpleaños de mi ángel negro. Edificio reposando en la luz de la luna. Me siento culpable, pero necesita un regalo. Muchas semanas desde el rancho de Wyoming.  
Fue verano en Wyoming. El último verano. Del trece de octubre al veintidós de diciembre no hay suficientes días como para que llegue otra vez el buen tiempo.  
William Ahab Van de Kamp tiene once años. Olivia a secas Mulder cumplirá cuatro el próximo sábado. Ambos son hermanos y no lo saben, ni nunca han jugado juntos, o se han peleado en casa. Ollie ha visto a su hermano jugar al béisbol mientras se ponía perdida con una manzana con caramelo. Ollie tiene el pelo pelirrojo. La he dejado sola con su abuela en nuestra casa de Boulder, Colorado. Quizá mal hecho. Seguramente mal hecho. Definitivamente mal hecho.  
Nos casamos una tarde de abril. Mirándolo bien fue una soberana tontería porque no cambió nada. ¿Por qué? Ni si quiera yo lo sé. Supongo que porque no sabíamos cómo llamarnos, porque teníamos a Ollie, porque igual lo necesitábamos. Un día era una broma, al día siguiente no lo era.  
Nunca conseguiré que te cases conmigo.  
En el fondo creo que lo decía por mí, no por él. Porque quizá lo vio como intentar darme lo que nunca pudo y con nuestra hija en casa esos vacíos que no se llenarán nunca parecían algo menos vacíos. Fue otro más de esos intentos estúpidos por parecer normales.  
Yo de azul, él de traje y con corbata. Muy menospreciado en la época del Hoover, mucho en la época West Virginia. Guapo, radiante, saliendo de casa con Olivia en brazos. Atípicos. Mayores para casarnos, mayores para tener un bebé de tres meses. Me fascinaba ver el brillo del aro en el dedo. Por fin somos normales, o todo lo normales que podemos ser.  
Esa noche, intentando dormir a Ollie, me prometió muchas cosas que lamentablemente no ha cumplido. SWO. Sigo con el anillo en el dedo. Todos los días. Sólo me lo quito cuando llego a Detroit y no quiero que piense que seguiré ahí siempre.  
Es gracioso que haga eso y sepa exactamente por qué estoy aquí y qué es lo que va a pasar. Inevitables. Patológicamente inevitables.  
En la clase 127 hay más calor que de costumbre. Unas cuantas estufas adornar el aire, lo mecen hasta que se calienta, cediéndole energía y absorbiendo tristeza. Cada vez que entro aquí, todo se funde en un deja vi maquiavélico. Es como si fuera la primera vez que entrara en el despacho del sótano y él me mirara con su expresión superlativa y su camisa recién salida del Quantico.  
Está bien afeitado, lo cual me dice que sabía que yo iba a venir. Bien peinado y oliendo a su colonia. El lugar es casi acogedor. Lleva demasiado tiempo viviendo aquí. Eso no quita para que sigan siendo unas condiciones de vida un poco extremas. Las paredes de Bedlam no tienen nada que envidiarle a estas. Están llenas de dibujos y de teorías. Alguna foto como la que le traigo para que vea a nuestra hija.

-Ufffff... No me puedo creer que mi encantadora esposa esté en Detroit sólo porque es mi cumpleaños.- Bien, hoy, como estrella invitada tenemos a un Mulder irónico y jodido que se refugia en indirectas hirientes. Mi modalidad favorita. Es en momentos como éste cuando odio profundamente haberme casado con él.  
Camiseta azul marino, vaqueros. En forma. Tiene alguna cana más, pero le favorecen. Pupilas dilatadas, ojos verdes y chispeantes, de los envenenados. Pica pica.  
-¿En serio es tu cumpleaños?- Me mira más, sin querer mirarme. Ahora que sé que es un ser absolutamente sexual, me maravillo de su carencia de actividad antes de nuestra relación y de su carencia (o al menos eso espero) ahora. Me pone enferma no poder evitar que me salga voz profunda, odio no poder controlar la necesidad de insinuarme.  
La situación es muy difícil. Muy tensa. El muy capullo acabó en la UCI, yo lloré en la sala de espera de los quirófanos hasta deshacerme. Juró que había sido la última vez. Adicto.  
Mentiroso.  
Cada vez que he venido a verle, no hemos podido hablar de una forma más o menos coherente hasta que no hemos follado. Siempre cruzo la puerta pensando que va a ser diferente y quitando un par de ocasiones, no he sido lo suficientemente fuerte. Ni quiero. Porque lo necesito.  
A veces, en el avión de camino a casa, me ruborizo sólo de pensarlo. Nunca el sexo entre él y yo había sido tan poco cálido como las últimas veces. Curiosamente no sé si alguna vez he sentido que me quiera más y que me necesite más.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Hacer la obra benéfica del día? Sabes que no soy bueno para ti. Sabes lo que pasa cada vez que vienes. Y estoy harto de hacerte daño.- Me asombra tanta sensatez. Sus ojos se acercan y se oscurecen. Y me perdería en esos labios.  
-Creo que ya no podemos hacernos más daño, Mulder. A veces estoy en casa y te echo tanto de menos que no puedo evitar seguir viniendo.- Su semblante habla tristeza. Las luces, como puntos amarillos y escasos se reflejan en sus pupilas. Casi puedo verme yo. Y desearía rescatarle. La noche, y todo lo que le rodea no es más que un vapor melancólico y doloroso. Él, el antihéroe, el signo patognomónico del síndrome despedida. Hemos pasado tanto juntos que pienso en el motel de Roswell y nos percibo como jóvenes.  
-¿De verdad cuando te marchas de aquí... te sientes mejor? ¿Me lo dices en serio? No tengo más que rabia dentro. Y obsesión. Ya no sé hacer otra cosa que no sea hacer daño.- El reloj da las once con el sonido estridente del final de los exámenes. Sus agujas no saben mentir. Nosotros mismos tampoco sabemos. Se quiere acercar, pero no acerca. Es un tsunami, un seísmo, el calor de la tierra, como un imán en un campo eléctrico.  
Paseamos entre demonios y recuerdos. Y en el momento, después de que todo nuestro cuerpo se ha contraído por culpa del reloj, después de que he notado los músculos de su abdomen tensos debajo de la camiseta, siento pena. Porque es como un conejo belier que ha crecido demasiado en la tienda de animales y quiere no querer a la gente. Podría pegarle y llevármelo a casa, drogarle y hacer que se comportara como un padre de familia normal. Enfadarme con el aula tristona, enorme, sola... Y en cambio, sólo puedo estar quieta, hablar mirándole sin querer hacerlo. Aguantar las lágrimas.  
-Ollie pregunta por ti. No lo está pasando bien. Terrores nocturnos. Acaba en mi cama día sí, día también.- Ollie no entiende lo mismo que no entiende su madre.

Hay un nuevo sofá en uno de los rincones. Marrón y olvidado. Una manta horrible reposa sobre él. Me doy cuenta de que sólo tengo sueño. Dormiría toda la noche y lloraría más porque no es justo que pueda no quedarle ni un suspiro al mundo y Mulder y yo estemos así.  
Es lejano como Plutón.  
-¿Y qué pasa con ese novio tuyo? ¿Ahora duerme en el sofá?- Y Plutón deriva en la estúpida ironía que busca temerosa una respuesta que haga que se derrumbe. La obsesión mulderiana de temerecesalgomejor es todo un clásico en todos nuestros encuentros.  
Si supiera, y lo sabe, que es imposible que yo pueda volver no sólo querer a otro, si no acostarme con otro, dejaría de hacer esos comentarios tan absolutamente de perdedor.  
-Oh, Fox... Hay muchos sitios dónde te puedes tirar a alguien.- Mi decidida determinación a jugar con el tema y a luchar hasta el final para patearle el culo mentalmente casi se esfuma cuando se acerca y me agarra, me acorrala contra la mesa y él.  
Y oigo su aliento.  
-Si ya lo sabes... Mulder... ¿Por qué insistes?- Noto su erección. Es casi de colegial que ahora tenga tan poco control sobre sí mismo. Y mete su mano en mi bolsillo. La alianza, haciendo una circunferencia perfecta resbala entre sus dedos.  
-Sólo te lo quitas cuando vienes. Te he visto hacerlo. Y claro que lo sé. Por eso no me vuelvo loco del todo. Porque, aunque no me lo explique, sé que me quieres con locura.- Me disuelvo por dentro. Me estorba la ropa. Es sólo eso que nos separa físicamente. Y sé perfectamente cómo sería. Desabrocharía sus pantalones, él me quitaría los míos y sobra decir que lo demás sería como si no tuviéramos otra cosa en el mundo. Mañana, maquillaje en el cuello. Lástima que no exista lo mismo para el alma.-Hoy toca que no...- Desliza el anillo en mi dedo. Casi con miedo y con los ojos cerrados.  
Lloro a mares sobre él. Y dios, su pulso, el calor de cada latido, de cada cicatriz es como un regalo somnoliento y salado. Soy como la Atlántida, desapareciendo en su camiseta. Arropada por todos los músculos de este mundo, los de él, sus brazos, su ausencia, la rabia hecha energía.  
Apretados como una galaxia que se encoge sobre sí misma pensando que si se hace lo suficientemente pequeña va a desaparecer. Se separa un poco, revolcado en la pena de Michigan. Me levanta la barbilla. Hacía tanto que ya no me acordaba. Y sé que no quiere esto porque no quiere volver a sentir nada. Al fin y al cabo tiene derecho a estar enfadado. Cogí a Olivia y me fui.  
-Tienes sueño.- Me susurra al oído. Pienso que voy a morirme sobre él y que no sería una muerte tan mala. Me quita la chaqueta poco a poco. Me roza temblando. Me besa en el cuello. Tampoco me acordaba de lo que era esa lengua sin prisa.  
-No sé qué es lo que tengo.  
-Vámonos a dormir, Scully.- Cuando se separa me doy cuenta de que mis pies no tocaban el suelo desde hace un rato. Me coge de la mano y tira de mi hasta la madriguera del zorro. –Lavandería hace un par de días. Eres una chica afortunada.- Desabrocha uno a uno de los botones de mi camisa. Se me notan más las costillas que hace unas semanas. Lo nota. Me sienta en la cama y me quita los pantalones. Busca una camiseta en su  
improvisado armario. Se acerca al oído y desliza sus dedos entre la tela del sujetador y yo hasta llegar al cierre y desabrocharlo. –Mi ropa interior favorita.- Y sonríe. Me pone su camiseta. Al bajarla me roza. Diría que intencionadamente, pero ya no lo sé. Se deshace de sus pantalones igual que deshace la cama y nos metemos en ella.  
-Éste es mi regalo de cumpleaños. Bueno... Me he autorregalado un par de películas porno.-No hago el ademán de mirarle. Sólo quiere distender el ambiente. -¿Te das cuenta de que dormir es más íntimo que el sexo? ¿Por qué hemos acabado así? ¿Cómo...?- Y tararea...  
...I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon and I'm aiming right at you...  
Como en realidad, el olor de su camiseta y de corazón sólo me piden que me duerma, que deje de pensar en nada, eso es lo que hago. Y el cerebro empieza a desconectarse, configurando un puzzle imposible, ininteligible. Sinsentido. Llegando a la luna.  
Mis sueños corren contra el holocausto. Gritan veranos y praderas. Gritan William, gritan Olivia, y Mulder, y su camiseta.  
Es Plutón.


	3. Electricidad entre ellos

Tormenta eléctrica: fenómeno meteorológico caracterizado por la presencia de rayos y sus efectos sonoros en la atmósfera terrestre denominados truenos.

Gobstopper, Wyoming, Septiembre de 2010

Cumulonimbus.

William sabe cosas sobre las nubes. De hecho tiene un libro donde lo explica absolutamente todo sobre ellas. Le gustan sus nombres y mirar al cielo, sobre la granja para peinar con los ojos sus barbas de algodón sobre azul. Son peluches atontados y pelos de azúcar.  
Saltaría de una en una. Sabe que no puede hacerlo. Que son vapor de agua. Como ahora, el enorme hongo atmosférico se apodera del horizonte. Avanza por los campos de Wyoming como un toro salvaje y peleón. Y en su interior, ubicado a kilómetros de distancia de la tierra, se gesta una batalla sedienta de electrones. Las reses se asustan. Mugen canciones miedicas. Se van a convulsionar los campos, lo sabe. Lo ha visto muchas veces. El olor es indescriptible, un preludio hecho esencia, quiere ser húmedo, pero no sabe lo que le espera. Los campos de maíz se agitan inquietos, y si la tierra huele, ellos hacen música. La naturaleza juega con todo lo que se encuentra por el camino.  
Resguardado por la colcha patchwork que le hizo su abuela, sigue contemplando los furiosos algodones del cielo. Juegos de calor y tristeza, de ira y de partículas subatómicas. Comienza ya a lo lejos el singular baile de energía.

Relámpago. 

Acabaron disparándole por lo que encontró en el lago Maracaibo. Sabía que no debía de ir allí, pero la sed de verdad siempre fue más fuerte. Sabía que esos malditos relámpagos encerraban un secreto, una señal. Por eso tubo que ir a buscar respuestas a Catatumbo, Venezuela. Todas las pistas llevaban hasta allí. ¿Por qué no dar explicaciones? Porque decir la verdad hubiera supuesto otra discusión y no quería preocupar a nadie. Podía, perfectamente estar, como bien dijo, en una conferencia sobre el cerebro criminal en Boston.  
En el fondo era muy fácil. Llegar, encontrarse con su informante, recibir los documentos. Tener otra pieza, otro paso a seguir. Todo fue bien hasta coger ese puto taxi en Vermont. En pen drive, a salvo en el bolsillo interno de su cazadora. El arma que podrá con ellos, había susurrado Gustavo al dárselo.  
El taxista era canoso. Acento raro. Él tenía ganas de ver a Olivia, de besar a su mujer, de pegarse una ducha en casa. -En un par de horas- pensaba. –En un par de horas lo habré conseguido y estaré con ellas. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse-  
Pero fue el frío del silenciador lo que le hizo perder la esperanza. Desde callejón en el que se quedó tirado a los ojos de Scully en la UCI del hospital general de Vermont sólo pasaron relámpagos. Saltando de nube en nube. De recuerdo en recuerdo. Pensando en los ojos despiertos de Ollie, en cuánto le gustaba acariciar a Dana Scully desde la cadera hasta la rodilla cuando se metía entre sus piernas y la acercaba para hacer el amor. Y pensó en William, en el partido de beisbol que nunca jugarían.

Pero sobre todo pensó en que por su culpa el mundo iba a desaparecer con ellos tres dentro.

 

Rayo.

 

Voraz y más fugaz que las estrellas fugaces. En el fondo silencioso. El coche se acerca al lugar de encuentro. Esas nubes como titanes de gas gris hacen que quiera volver a casa. Lo malo es que ya no sabe lo que es su casa. Lo peor es que no quiere verle porque se largó con la hija de ambos hace veinte días. No sabe qué hay en Wyoming. Está harta de cualquier mierda relacionada con la conspiración. Sea la que sea, no importa. Lo único que lo hace es haberles destrozado la vida. Y si sólo quedan dos años sobre el planeta, si todo va a pique, no quiere pasarlos así. Ya no es una luchadora ni le importa.  
La casa quedó sobrecogedoramente silenciosa. Rozó sus camisas antes de irse, cogió a Olivia en brazos. Ya había cargado las maletas en el coche. No dejó una nota. Él se había ido al amanecer. Un rato antes, ella necesitó despedirse, contra la mañana de finales de agosto. Hacía mucho desde la última vez. No estaba planeado. No fue fácil. Ella se había pasado la noche sin poder dormir y supo que era una despedida. Tuvo un orgasmo que no quiso tener. Era robar, era traición. Esa compenetración y sus ojos verdes cuando ambos estaban desnudos y el día era una promesa dolieron tanto como la necesidad de tenerle dentro.  
Él, al decir adiós tocó sus labios con los dedos y Scully sintió una descarga eléctrica, un rayo directo al corazón, alto voltaje deslumbrante.  
Ollie miraba con cara asustada y abrazaba su mochila rosa mientras el coche arrancaba. Ollie adora a su padre y no lo entiende.  
El motel se ve, delante de la tormenta, a un lado de la carretera. El coche frena. Mulder está en la puerta.  
Trueno. Le ha pegado cuando la tormenta era una locura atmosférica y Gobstopper se rendía a ella. Garganta, duele, por haber gritado tanto. Corazón, duele, por haberle jurado que le odia mientras él le quitaba la ropa y ella no quería querer, pero quería. Piernas, tiemblan todavía, físico, dolor físico. Pared, asustada. Ellos la 106, recepción tocó la puerta porque la 107 protestó. Truenos. Ensordecedores. Hace un par de horas. Acompasados con el monumental polvo.  
Desnudos y no se tocan. El anillo brilla en el dedo. El de ella. El de Mulder lo tiró el mismo y está a saber dónde en esa habitación.  
Vamos a follar ahora mismo sí o sí porque te llevaste a mi hija, abandonaste a mi hijo, porque me dejaste sólo como un perro y porque juraste algo sobre todos los días de tu vida.  
Scully mira al techo y piensa en si de verdad dijo eso. Sí, lo dijo. Fuerte no. Esto gana a fuerte. Y si no ha venido la policía, contentos.  
Tú abandonaste a nuestro hijo, me llevé a nuestra hija porque no quería esa mierda de vida para ella y te dejé como un perro porque es lo único que te mereces, así que vale, Mulder, arreglémoslo jodiendo porque es lo único que de vez en cuando haces bien.  
Mulder está tumbado bocabajo, oye su respiración. No se atreve a hablarle. No sabe si podrá mirarle nunca más, si él podrá mirarla a ella.  
-Te avisé porque he encontrado a William.- Susurra entre la madrugada y el color verde de los números del despertador.

1:23 A.M.

La tormenta es ya sólo un recuerdo vagabundo. La tormenta ha muerto. Gas rabioso, electricidad entre algodón de azúcar poco dulce, electricidad al suelo. Sonido. La barrera del sonido. Y hacerse daño. Chocar y hacerse daño.


	4. Ollie Maccheroni

West Virginia, abril de 2008  
Es viernes por la noche y todo está tranquilo. No hay trabajo mañana, hay comida en la nevera, llueve afuera, pero poco a poco, como si las gotas estuvieran cansadas. Hemos cenado una pizza que Mulder ha traído desde la ciudad, al salir de trabajar y ambos estamos tirados en el sofá. Su mano derecha está debajo de mi camiseta, justo debajo del ombligo. Últimamente siempre acaba ahí. Al dormir, al ver la tele, al despedirse. Siempre. Es como si después de haberse perdido casi todo el embarazo de William, quisiera enmendarse.  
Ahora está enganchado a una serie sobre mundos paralelos, como si no tuviéramos suficiente. Va a empezar en breve y se revuelve en el sofá. Va a levantarse a por una cerveza y voy a odiarle.  
-Mulder, no. Nada de cerveza hasta dentro de cinco meses y medio. No es justo.- Se ríe y se levanta igual. Tiro de él hacia el sofá de nuevo. Las hormonas me hacen ser mucho más ñoña que de costumbre.  
-Te traeré algo light, sin cafeína, sin alcohol...-Me besa y me hace cosquillas con esa maldita barba que ha vuelto a dejarse. Prometo que yo lo he intentado, pero no se puede luchar contra los elementos.  
Vuelve con una Bud para él y una lata de Fanta uva light para mi. Vaqueros un poco caídos, camiseta de manga larga azul claro.  
-Eres muy aburrido.-Se vuelve a aposentar debajo de mi, en el sofá. Su mano exactamente al mismo sitio. El sitio de Mulder. Me recuesto un poco más en él después de dar un sorbo al líquido dulce y aburrido. Miro con recelo su cerveza.  
-Ya se te nota un poco, vas a tener que contarlo en el hospital.- Le miro y sonríe. Esa sonrisa que adoro.  
-¿En ese hospital de curas y monjas en el que casi todo el mundo piensa que soy una mujer solitaria y amargada?- Sube la mano hasta uno de mis pechos y lo acaricia con suavidad.  
-Amargadísima, sin duda. Joder, Scully, están enormes. Me tienen impresionado.-Noto la presión desde sus pantalones. Últimamente se puede decir que somos demasiado babosos. Cosa de la que no me siento particularmente orgullosa, pero venga... Vivimos aislados del mundo, no hacemos mal a nadie.  
Y son las hormonas.  
Empieza la serie. Mulder se comporta, parece que controla la situación y echa un trago de su adorada y mi odiada Budweiser. Otra dosis de eso que llaman tensión sexual no resuelta.  
-Apuesto lo que quieras a que la rubia y el guapito no tardan ni tres episodios en acabar juntos- Digo con toda la seguridad del mundo. La dinámica de esos dos es muy graciosa. En la tele todo parece mucho más fácil de lo que en realidad es.

-Yo no lo veo tan fácil como tú lo pintas, Scully.- Otro trago-Me achucha un poco-¿Te había dicho alguna vez cuánto me gustan las agentes del FBI?- Y como yo soy la hormonada, pero al parecer es algo contagioso, me muerde en el cuello.  
-Sería terrible tener dentro de mi mente parte de la tuya. ¡Hey! ¿Lo has notado?- El bebé ha dado una patada.- Es la primera vez que noto claramente cómo se mueve. No puedo evitar acordarme de William. Cuando le noté por primera vez estaba sola en el apartamento de su padre. Eran tiempos difíciles. Lo había enterrado dos días antes. Me quedo callada porque me asusta un poco. Él lo nota.  
-¡Son tus tripas, no es la niña!- Da un par de golpecitos con los dedos. Y vuelve a moverse. Cuando Mulder volvió, también hacía eso y Will contestaba. -¡Oh, es ella!-  
-¡Claro que es ella! Y te han dicho que todavía no está claro que sea una niña, Mulder.-Le regaño y me acurruco más. Me gusta tanto, tanto tenerle conmigo, dejar que me abrace. Le eché tanto de menos la otra vez...  
-Es una niña, lo sé.- Peter grita “Olivia” y ella se mueve otra vez. –Hey... Le gusta-Mulder pasa el dedo por mi mejilla y seca una lágrima, pequeña. No sé si es alegría o es tristeza. –Fan de los fenómenos paranormales... ¿Quién te lo iba a decir...? Todo va a ir bien.-  
Eso mismo fue lo que me dijo cuando le dije un día cenando: Te han quedado buenísimos los burritos y ah, si... ¿Te acuerdas del día de los macarrones? Pues... estoy embarazada. Unas horas antes yo misma había llevado al laboratorio el dichoso tubito. No era la mejor época de nuestra relación, sin duda. Sólo hacía cinco días que un ruso con complejo de doctor Frankenstein casi le corta a cabeza al padre de la criatura. Y sí, lo reconozco, mi ataque de no-voy-a-volver-a-casa tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de retraso de casi tres semanas. ¿estresada? Sí. ¿Asustada? También.  
En realidad no tenía miedo de cómo se lo iba a tomar. Sabía que al principio se iba a asustar un poco. No nos engañemos, somos demasiado mayores para tener un hijo, pero yo estoy bien, todas las pruebas están bien. No lo buscamos. Decidimos hace mucho tiempo que no íbamos a hacerlo. El recuerdo de William pesa demasiado y el 2012 y el mundo en el que vivimos, pero las cosas suceden. Las hay buenas y las hay malas y ésta, sin duda, es buena. No por ello quiero menos a su hermano, aunque haya soñado con él prácticamente todos los días desde que supe que estaba embarazada.  
Se quedó callado, con los cubiertos en las manos. Me miró incrédulo y luego sonrió. Una de esas por las que el mundo gira más deprisa o más lento. Con todos los dientes. Yo le abracé y él lo dijo.  
Todo va a ir bien.  
El episodio de Fringe se acaba. Peter y Olivia están perdiendo el tiempo, ni más ni menos. Desde entonces Olivia fue Olivia Maccheroni.


	5. Wasabi en las venas y Míster Átomo

Detroit, 14 de octubre de 2012  
Llegó la mañana. Tiene los ojos cerrados, pero sé que no está dormida. El sol entra por los ventanales de la clase. Sí, incluso en una ciudad tan perdida como Detroit. La luz del día da un aspecto totalmente diferente a la clase. Supongo que por ende, también lo hace con mi vida. Aunque creo que es ella la que lo cambia todo. He dormido más horas seguidas de las que lo he hecho en meses. Sigue hecha un ovillo en mi, envuelta en mi camiseta. Siempre me ha parecido muy guapa, desde el principio. El paso del tiempo le ha dado cierta personalidad que sólo se gana de esa forma. Sé que en el pequeño hospital de Boulder, rompe corazones y que hay un tal Doctor Kepner que está enamorado de ella, cosa que no me extraña. Soy un gilipollas. Si nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida, todo hubiera sido mucho mejor. Ahora no estaría aquí conmigo, tendría a sus dos hijos en casa, no habría ni óvulos ni niños de ella por ahí esparcidos, tendría hermana, se llevaría bien con toda su familia, su marido sería un hombre responsable y normal...  
Arruinó su vida. La desquició, joder. Y yo se lo he pagado con más y más daño. Pongo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. No abre los ojos, pero sonríe.  
-Hacía mucho que no hacías eso.-Le acaricio la mejilla. Tengo ganas de llorar, pero los chicos duros de Motown no lloran. Creo que no sabemos muy bien qué hacer con la situación. Es raro. Hemos compartido tanto y ahora quedan tantas cosas sueltas y tantas palabras extremadamente dolorosas en medio que es como algo imposible. Tenerla cerca es dinamita, es pica-pica, es como wasabi en las venas. Persiguiendo equilibrios imposibles.  
-Sabes... Cuando comes sushi con un montón de wasabi, esa sensación, cuando se te mete por la nariz, cuando llega a todas las partes de tu cuerpo... Y coges otro trozo y otro trozo porque no puedes vivir sin esa sensación, aunque sabes que te quema por dentro...-No sé adónde voy. Soy patético. Dos años desde que se fue de casa y no se me ocurre nada mejor que hablarle de comida japonesa. –Bien, pues... eso es lo que nos pasa. Eso es... Esto ahora mismo.- Definitivamente idiota.  
-¿Tu asqueroso Hokkigai?- Se da la vuelta para mirarme. Por gente como ella se construyeron faros en Alejandría, Partenones en Atenas y Mezquitas azules en Estambul. Y, aunque la rabia ha sido mucha, hasta ahora no sabía cuánto necesitaba abrazarla toda la noche sin más.  
-Me has entendido... Y a Maccheroni le encanta. Y sí, sin duda, tu no asqueroso Ikura es mucho, mucho mejor.-Diría que me estoy enamorando, pero es algo totalmente estúpido. Diría que tengo que estar enfadado, pero me doy cuenta de que hace ya mucho que no lo estoy, que sólo son ganas de alejarla, que es el rencor que se supone que tengo que sentir. Que verla llorar anoche ha sido mi derrumbe emocional y un cataclismo gigante. No voy a volver. No sé si querría que volviera. No sé nada, en realidad.  
-A Olivia le gusta porque a ti te gusta. Voy a pedir una orden de alejamiento... Aunque... Espera... ¿No hace tres meses que no ve a su padre?- Directo al corazón. Las heridas están frescas, no creo que sea necesario meter el dedo en la llaga. –Si no vas a verla, yo no la traeré más veces.- Me muero de ganas de verla, pero no quiero ir a Boulder, me resisto, no voy a ir. No quiero ver las cenizas de mi vida, no quiero querer quedarme. No. Tengo lo que me merezco.

Cambio de posición, juego con la ventaja de mi peso y la dejo entre el colchón y yo. Nos miramos a los ojos, mucho rato. Fijamente. Estamos pensando en lo mismo. Y no es bueno.  
-Vaya, Mulder... ¿De verdad que sin toda la ropa? ¿Y en una cama? ¿Y mirándonos? No sé si voy a poder soportarlo...-Pienso en que si hago el amor con ella, si me hundo así entre sus piernas, si le quito mi camiseta y muero ahí, todo lo que he intentado se irá a la mierda.  
-Sólo si tú quieres, sólo si me dejas...-Baja la mirada. Su corazón late fuerte. Sabe que debería de decir que no.  
-No sé por qué estoy nerviosa. Puto wasabi.-Jugamos con nuestras manos y ambos las miramos. Sabemos las implicaciones de todo esto. Demasiado bien. Es como una melodía conocida. No hay cabida para el amor en la urbe desesperada. Somos más duros.  
-Imagínate... Igual ya no sabemos.-Es como si no pudiera tocarla. Es Roswell en Detroit. Un ovni estrellado en la ciudad del rap. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos. Mi pulgar juega con su índice.  
-Me va a pesar decirlo... Pero... Te quiero. Quítame tu camiseta, tienes permiso.-Sonrío, creo que voy a hacerlo. Da miedo que me de miedo. Se me había olvidado lo grande que soy en comparación con ella.  
Necesito reaprenderla. Empiezo por el cuello. Se contrae. Ya me acuerdo. Muerdo eso que pedantemente llama esternocleidomastoideo y más pedantemente ECM.  
–Dilo...Como antes...-  
-Ni de coña.- Ya estoy en su clavícula.  
Entonces todo se esfuma. Quedamos ella, yo, el colchón, el sonido. Suena su teléfono. Mierda.  
-Mi teléfono, joder. Tengo que cogerlo, puede ser sobre Ollie, puede...- Salta de la cama y busca su chaqueta entre mis cosas. Lo encuentra, lo coge. –Hola, mamá... No, todavía estoy en Detroit... Bien, está bien... Sí, le ha encantado todo lo que le he traído...-Me acerco por la espalda, la tapo con una manta, me la llevo a la cama. Su madre piensa que vivo aquí simplemente por trabajo, que fue una separación amistosa y normal. Gracioso.-Pásamela, sí...Sí, mamá, he dormido en su casa... En plan amigos, sí...-Me mira con desaprobación.  
-¡Ollie!-Pone el manoslibres, se lo agradezco profundamente.  
-¡Hola, mami! Estoy haciendo magdalenas con abuelita, rosas, muy rosas.- Me emociono mucho. Ella lo nota.  
-¡Qué bien, cariño! ¿Has elegido tú el color? –A veces, mi niña es un poco cursi, pero... ¿Quién puede culparla? Es la niña más guapa que he visto nunca. Y no, no es porque sea mi hija. Me la imagino en la cocina, con su elefantiásico mandil, llena de harina y de frosting.  
-¿Está papi contigo?-Creo que voy a llorar. Definitivamente, es difícil controlar la humedad en los ojos. Ya es un rato bastante difícil en cuanto a control corporal.  
-¡Hola, Maccheroni! Papá se alegra de oírte.- Scully me abraza. La vocecita de Ollie lo hace también.

-¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa? Estamos muy tristes sin ti. Mister Átomo está triste sin ti, mamá está triste sin ti, la abuela está triste porque mamá está triste y lo más importante, yo estoy triste.- Soy un idiota. ¿Cuántas veces lo he pensado en las últimas horas? Es como un martilleo constante en ambas sienes. No se merecían lo que hice. Lo que hago. Pero no puede ser de otra forma.  
-¿Quién es Míster Átomo?- Se me quiebra la voz. Ella me toca un brazo.  
-Un conejito con las orejas grandes y caídas que rescatamos de una tienda de animales. Mamá dijo que le recordaba a ti.-La miro y sonríe con los ojos cerrados. Está pensando que nuestra hija es una bocazas, pero a mi me gusta. En realidad me intriga mucho su día a día. Pienso mucho en ello, hago confabulaciones de dónde estarán, de qué habrán hecho, sobre los amigos de Ollie, los compañeros de trabajo de Scully. Lo imagino todo.  
Tengo que imaginarlo si quiero estar aquí siguiendo pistas estúpidas.  
-Te prometo que dentro de poco iré a veros... ¿Vale? ¿Helado?-Creo que se me va a parar el corazón si no cuelgo ya. Tengo un nudo en la garganta. Debería de seguir en mi mundo de la clase 127 sin estar en contacto con ellas. No debería de estar pasando esto. Dentro de un rato, el infierno versión extendida, vendrá al frío del otoño, yo volveré a la puta realidad, Scully volverá al avión. Todo será otra vez lo mismo. Es como debe de ser.  
-Cereza y Kinder. Vale, papá... Te quiero, papá... Cuelgo porque vamos a poner ojos a las magdalenas. Un beso, papi.- Y la línea se queda callada. Scully recuesta su cabeza sobre mi hombro.  
Me rio con tristeza y suspiro mientras juego con su mano.  
–No me digas que quieres que me vaya... Y no pienses en que las cosas no pueden ser diferentes porque pueden. Pero no, Mulder, no te lo voy a pedir. Sabes dónde está tu sitio.-  
-Se acabó el momento, ¿Verdad?- Se separa. Busca su ropa por la clase. Está llena de luz y de polvo. Mi pelirroja navega por el efecto Tyndall, separándose de mi. Mister Átomo vuelve a la tienda de animales.  
-Ha sido mejor que otras veces- Me dice con un tono triste, mientras se quita mi camiseta y se viste. Me deshace pensar en todas las mañanas, cuando podía contemplar ese ritual desde nuestra cama y a veces la cogía por la cintura intentando meterla de nuevo entre las sábanas. Antes, cuando podía hacerlo. No sé qué es exactamente lo que me lo impide ahora. Quizá es la tristeza enganchada a los adoquines de Detroit, o la cicatriz de mi costado, o el brillo de la alianza en su dedo.  
Tal vez es todo el daño que nos hemos hecho.  
Se acerca. Con ropa. Preciosa. Lejana. Campanilla. No es mía. Podría enfadarme de nuevo. Agarrarla del brazo. Empezar lo de siempre. Tirar de nuestra rabia.  
Pero no puedo. Y dejo que se vaya. Otra vez.  
Wasabi. Venas. Tyndall. Átomos.


	6. Armstrong, Aldrin y Collins

Otoño de 2008.  
Olivia nació ayer en el hospital general de Berkeley Springs, West Virginia. Dos kilos seiscientos. Cuarenta y ocho centímetros. Cinco dedos en cada mano y cinco en cada pie. Hacen un total de veinte. Nada tuvo que ver la situación con esa de Carolina del Norte, insoportablemente lejos, perdida en el maremagno de todos esos acontecimientos, esa en la que no hubo epidural, ni cama de hospital ni padre al lado.  
Los supersoldados no estuvieron alrededor de la pequeña Olivia. Su nacimiento no les interesó lo más mínimo. Mulder sí que estuvo. Atento y vestido de verde. Me hubiera hecho gracia si no hubiera dolido tanto. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban en la sala de partos. Inquieto, sin saber cómo tocarme. Con su mirada registrándolo todo. Tomando notas mentales para contarle la hazaña a la nueva vida que estaba a punto de darse de bruces con el mundo.  
Dolió más el recordar el dolor que el dolor del dolor. El físico, ese difícil de describir, luego se esfumó, por cierto. Poco después del pinchazo en la espalda y todo ese coctel de analgésicos y anestésicos y de lejanía de Democrat Hot Springs.  
Lloré al ver a Ollie y sentirla sobre mí. Porque me miró con esos ojos superlativos suyos, bajo la luz blanca y aséptica del hospital. Sobre el pijama de dibujitos azules, con olor a desinfectante, que nada tenía que ver con la camiseta gris sobre la que su hermano me miró por primera vez.  
Al poco rato estábamos los tres solos. En la habitación 306. No en un helicóptero rumbo a Charlotte, dormida por no poder más, sangrando más de la cuenta y susurrando que por favor no soltara a William. No sé si alguna vez Mulder se había sentido tan responsable de algo como ese día volando hacia un hospital con nosotros dos en los brazos. El pequeño llorando sin consuelo y yo tiritando.  
Desde que me he encontrado con los ojos de mi niña sé que uno nunca llenará el lugar del otro, que no es nada malo, que puedo quererles a los dos y que siempre serán hermanos, estén dónde estén. Persiguiendo nubes, corriendo en los campos verdes de Wyoming... Jugando con los charcos, comiendo galletas.  
Llegar a casa será extraño. Tiene su cuna. Él mismo la ha hecho. Es curiosa la cantidad de cosas que una mente hiperactiva puede aprender a hacer en exilios desesperados, en ese secuestro sin más mundo que un terreno perdido en West Virginia. Es color azul cobalto. Tiene dibujadas mil estrellas. Los mares de la Luna. Apollo XI escrito en la cabecera, brillante y perfecto. Empezó a construirla, con clavos, madera de cerezo y cariño al día siguiente de saberlo. Fue un secreto hasta no hace mucho. Y una enmienda, que en realidad no sé si necesitaba.  
Olivia Mulder y el alunizaje...  
Me dijo cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación y se me saltaron las lágrimas. Y en la pared enmarcada su primera ecografía, la primera foto de William, la luna, un mural de una ballena blanca, las huellas de los pies de su hermano en su certificado de nacimiento, la marca de la bota de Buzz Aldrin en el desierto del Mare Serenitatis.  
Creo que fue ahí donde realmente me di cuenta de que los dos habíamos perdido lo mismo. Que lejos de tanto motel, de tanta carretera en nuestros meses de exilio, de mis rabietas, de la tristeza profunda que llevaba en el asiento del copiloto, él, Fox Mulder, perdedor, ángel negro, él, el mismo antihéroe que se deshacía entre mis piernas en las noches de Arizona y coche de alquiler, nunca se perdonaría no haber podido criar a su hijo.  
Una noche hablamos sobre la Luna. No sobre el concepto de la luz en la noche, ni de su omnipresencia de plata. Ni sobre las mareas, la lejanía, su perfección redonda. Nada de cráteres, ni de la Gran muralla china. Sobre volar, tocarla, pasearla...  
No fue desde luego una noche de manta y abrazos. No fueron luciérnagas y palabras distendidas.  
Fue sobre él y sobre mí, cuando habíamos sido nosotros, pero estábamos tan cabreados que ya no lo éramos. Sí, después de una bronca monumental. Cuando las lágrimas se me habían secado y él se había atrevido a acercarse a mi en un descampado, en una noche de Julio. Ese primer verano sin ser pelirroja.  
-Estaba con Sam- me dijo- Esa noche, cuando Nixon era presidente y Armstrong pisó la Luna. Cuando todo era posible y yo sólo tenía siete años, una réplica del Apollo XI en mi cuarto y las orejas demasiado grandes. Luego crecí. Después de que ella se fue... Y luego te encontré y supe que nunca habría nadie más. Luego vino William, vinieron las noches de New Mexico, en la caravana de Gibson Praise y empecé a recordar ese momento. Exacto. Cuando el módulo lunar pisó el desierto frío y silencioso. No sé qué tiene que ver la luna con vosotros. Pero la miraba y estabais allí y William bateaba lejos, y tú olías como tus sábanas.  
-Inalcanzables- Dije yo. Y me sentí menos enfadada. Supe que no lo había entendido, pero no supe que hasta el día que no viera la habitación de Olivia no lo entendería del todo.  
-Escondidos y míos.- Respondió él.  
Esa noche le conté muchas cosas sobre nuestro hijo. Todo lo que había estado callando y aniquilaba cada hueco de mi. Le dije que nunca podría perdonarme. Y él me pidió que tuviera un sueño como ese del Eagle, que seguíamos ahí, en algún sitio del satélite. Escondidos y suyos.  
Desde entonces, para nosotros el alunizaje, fue el sinónimo de volver a casa. Encontrar a William, o querer estar juntos.  
¿Qué es la Luna sino ese lugar brillante y callado al que no puedes ir?  
Olivia llora en su pequeña cuna de plástico transparente. Ajena a todo lo que puede pasar dentro de cuatro años. Si ya había razones para luchar, el escucharla llorar y la forma apresurada y cariñosa con la que Mulder la sostiene, añade una necesidad de lucha tan acérrima que corta la respiración. Nunca el dos mil doce estuvo tan cerca de la habitación y tan lejos del momento.  
-Creo que tiene hambre- La mece en sus brazos. Alargo los míos. Me la acerca, nos da un beso. Ollie busca rápidamente su fuente de alimento. Tan pequeña y tan lista. Nos mira fascinado como hizo con William y sé que pensamos lo mismo.  
-¿De verdad es nuestra?-Me pregunta, porque no se lo cree. Ella hace ruidos y nos observa sin tener muy claro por qué ya no sigue en ese sitio calentito que era mi interior.  
-¿Estás insinuando algo, Mulder?-Pero creo que mi sonrisa de medio lado me delata. Le toca la cabeza, con un poco de pelusa rubia, ella arruga un poco la frente y me agarra un  
poco con sus manitas. Creía que nunca iba a volver a sentir algo así y tenía miedo de no poder con ello, o de sentir que ese vacío que dejó nuestro hijo, ese del gorro de orejas de conejo y ojos enormes iba a aplastarme.  
Pero... Siento que esto era lo que tenía que pasar. Al ver su cara redonda y sus iris grises, todavía sin color, siento una cosa similar a la felicidad que empieza en mi abdomen dolorido y termina justo en sentir sus dedos que se encaraman suavemente a mi pecho izquierdo.  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Está condenadamente guapo. Todo esto está reactivando mis hormonas. Como un flash ardiente que me acelera el corazón y me pone roja -¿Duele?- Dice eso con inocencia y curiosidad. Es una escena muy íntima. Antes, la primera vez, hace años, fue como viajar en una nave espacial. De aquellas habíamos pasado mucho, pero no nos conocíamos apenas en la intimidad. Recuerdo que se durmió mirándonos y que tardó unos minutos en no sentirse incómodo. Ese momento alimentó mis noches durante casi un año. Él nos imaginaba en la luna y yo nos veía en esa cama. Curioso.  
-Sí...luego será peor. Pero es bueno para ella. ¿Vas a enseñarla a jugar al beisbol?-Sonrío. Estamos tan ñoños que somos irreconocibles. En una burbuja. Lejos de las llamadas por la megafonía del hospital, de la lluvia que cae afuera y de todo lo que queda por atar, por encontrar y por buscar.  
-Primero es ella la que nos tiene que enseñar... Es nuestra pequeña astronauta... Estamos en nuestro cohete.  
Con Armstrong, Alvin y Collins.


	7. OZ ESTÁ EN LLAMAS

Boulder, Colorado, 21 de diciembre de 2011  
Olivia duerme cuando llego a casa. Tranquila entre sus sábanas. Callada en su sueño. Y tan lejos de todo lo que está pasando que me dan ganas de abrazarme a ella y pedirla que me lleve a ese sitio.  
Siempre es amargo. El momento en el que le veo. La primera milésima de segundo me inunda el alivio porque sigue respirando y vivo.  
¿Y no es eso cierto de que mientras haya vida hay esperanza?  
Me quito toda la ropa. Lloro en la ducha. Mares. Sus dedos han dejado una marca en mi muñeca derecha. Seguramente él también tendrá mi mano en su cara. Salgo. Pelo mojado. No tengo energía suficiente para secármelo. Miro a la luz del teléfono.  
Un mensaje de él.  
No puedo perdonarte. Y no puedo sentirlo. Y todo huele a ti. Ojalá pudiera volver al campo de amapolas.  
Lloro sin remedio. No puedo apagarlo.  
Ojala pudiéramos volver.  
Le contesto  
Detroit, Michigan, 21 de diciembre de 2011.  
Pensándolo bien, Dorothy era repipi. Demasiado mayor para llevar ese lazo. Por más que intento recordarlo, no sé que llevaba en los pies antes de los chapines de rubíes. Haced el esfuerzo, tampoco creo que seáis capaces. Y eso de chocar los talones y aparecer en casa, es en concepto, algo extraordinario, pero en la práctica desquiciantemente frustrante. Imposible. Y estúpido. Como casi todo el technicolor de este mundo.  
Al fin y al cabo soy daltónico. Algo tendrá que ver. Puede que yo nunca saliera del Kansas realmente. Lo que por una parte, es mejor, porque no habría estado en el interior de un tornado, ni hubiera conocido a un montón de gente estúpida, cobarde, oxidada, en medio de un país amenazado por una bruja mala que era la hermana de otra bruja mala.  
Sólo envidio a Dorothy por el campo de amapolas.  
Lo demás... Las moralejas, ese concepto idealista de la amistad y de la inteligencia, el coraje, y el tener un corazón. Que se lo quede.  
Porque Oz está en llamas. Ha ardido hasta los putos cimientos. Más allá de las tormentas, del valle de los munchkins, de ese odioso camino de baldosas amarillas que ahora yace renegrido entre las cenizas. La mala del oeste y yo lo hemos rociado con gasolina y sólo hizo falta una chispa para que el espectáculo fuera un auténtico deleite. Verde esmeralda y rojo. Sentado en el borde del mundo, con los pies colgando. Como Nerón vio a Roma. Su obra.  
El incendio de la ciudad esmeralda.  
Si se tiene que acabar el mundo, que se acabe. Que desaparezca con todos nosotros. Ya no confío en nadie. Ni en ella. Mucho menos en ella. Desde luego que no en ella. Ha roto todo lo que tengo dentro. Lo bueno, lo malo, los latidos, la sangre, el napalm. Destrozado.  
Se fue en Agosto. Un verano seco. Corriente y moliente. De los típicos en el que cualquier rayo de sol se podía magnificar gracias al vidrio de una botella y hacer arden la hojarasca. Callado como los agostos que se acaban y dejan de nuevo paso a los septiembres que siempre empiezan agazapados en esa melancolía de las tardes más cortas.  
Dejó que hiciéramos el amor sabiendo que iba a irse. Desayuné con el sabor de ella y la camisa puesta. Con una medio sonrisa, pensando: las cosas pueden mejorar. Podremos con esto. Pensé también, que esa tarde había quedado con un nuevo contacto en un estadio vacío, pero que era lo que tenía que ser. Mi lucha, al fin y al cabo. Para salvar a los niños y a nosotros mismos. Nadie tenía derecho a replicarme nada. Ni mi mujer, por supuesto. ¿Adicto? También. Sabía que se me ponían los ojos verde brillante, notaba cómo se me aceleraba el pulso con cada pista. Había dejado el trabajo sin decir nada a nadie. Eso. Mi lucha. Era más importante.  
Cuando volví era más tarde de la cuenta. Con una soberana paliza en las costillas que iba a esconder como pudiera. El no dejar que me quitara la ropa se había convertido en rutina. Bien sabe Dios que hubiera vendido mi alma al diablo por mi obsesión. Mi cruzada. No pude salvar a Samantha, pero salvaría a la humanidad.  
Grité sus nombres en la casa. Al vacío. Al principio me asusté y pensé que les había pasado algo. Luego abrí los armarios y estaban llenos de lo mismo a lo que había gritado antes. Y lo supe. No hace falta ser un profiler aventajado ni tener un diploma de Oxford para darse cuenta de que lo de esa mañana había sido una despedida.  
Monté en cólera. Me enfadé tremendamente. Nunca. Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a sentir algo así hacia alguien a quien quiero con locura. Esa noche, la bruja del Oeste y yo compramos el primer bidón de gasolina.  
Y acabamos de azuzar el fuego con uno nuevo porque Oz sigue en llamas. No para de arder.  
La clase todavía huele a ella. Cosa que detesto porque no hace más que incitarme a comprar más material inflamable para que las llamas sean más y mejores. Más naranja contrastando con el verde. No soporto que aparezca por aquí como si nada, con su pelo bien peinado, esos ojos tan insoportablemente azules y las fotos de nuestra hija.  
-¿Qué buscas? ¿Redención?- Le dije nada más aparecer por la puerta del aula. Odiándola. Sí, en serio. Siempre se aviva el fuego cuando la veo. Arde todo más. Es mi forma de castigarla. Quemo todo lo que ama, lo tengo que hacer. Por su culpa. Y destruirme. Me aniquilo. Por su culpa.  
-Te busco a ti. – Afirmó acercándose. Cuatro palabras totalmente vacías. Las letras inertes. Sí, lo único que quiero, siempre, es echarla de mi vida porque quiero incendiarme. Solo. Pero que ella llore sobre las cenizas y se eche la culpa.  
A veces es el peor castigo. La puta culpa. Para mi desgracia siempre he sido el grandísimo amo de la culpa, amigo inseparable desde la partida del Stratego, que oh, sí, ganaron los hombrecillos grises.

Su manicura impecable se acercó a mi muñeca. Hay días que no soporto que me toque y otros en los que la necesidad de deshacerme de su piel y juntarla con la mía, en un vaivén posesivo es tan fuerte que las paredes de este aula abandonada quieren explotar.  
-¡Oh, qué bonito! Ahora me soltarás un rollo sobre que la mierda de la Navidad está aquí de nuevo y sobre que tengo una familia. El mismo rollo que me soltaste el año pasado.- Seguí a lo mío, ignorándola. Intentando desenmarañar unos archivos encriptados de un disco duro que encontré en un vertedero cerca de una base militar.  
-Simplemente... Mira... En serio... No es por mi. No lo hagas por mi. Pero hay una niña de tres años que echa de menos a su padre y pregunta por él. No estaría de más que aparecieras en casa y fingieras que eres remotamente normal.-Segundo intento de tocarme. Me dieron ganas de vallarme como el Jurassic Park, con cien mil voltios, una alambrada impenetrable para todos los seres humanos.  
-La misma niña que te llevaste de su casa. No me des lecciones sobre paternidad y mucho menos sobre moralidad.-Claudicó. Noté cómo se quebraba. Las barreras anti- Scully se hicieron fuertes y pudieron con ella. Me sentí como un ganador. Es ahí, en ese momento cuando en lo más hondo de mi me di cuenta de que no quería que se fuera. Sentimiento que odié con todo lo que era y que intenté erradicar como la mala hierba.  
Pero es cierto, me arrebató a Maccheronni y tiene que pagar por ello.  
-Mulder, en serio... No he venido a discutir. Vengo en son de paz. Puedes venir, cenar. Pasar un día lejos de este sitio. De esto, Mulder. Por favor. Sólo queda un año. Pueden ser las últimas Navidades. Hazlo por Olivia.- Se le rompió la voz. Quiso no llorar, pero no lo consiguió y dos surcos brillaron en su cara, como todos esos estudiantes sabelotodo que no sacaron una buena nota en ese aula.  
Cuando las cosas eran distintas para Detroit y para nuestra ciudad esmeralda.  
-A ver si lo he entendido bien... Voy, ceno, puedo ver a mi hija, aguantar a mi suegra, partirme el culo con mi cuñado, comer todas esas cosas fantásticas que se comen en estas fechas y... ¿Incluye eso un polvo con mi mujer? ¿Entra dentro del pack somos-una- familia-normal-y-sorpresa-es-navidad?- Era veneno. Era como algo paralizante, sólo quería odiarla, incendiarla. Y tocarla, pero que no me tocara. Ya no sé sentir pena cuando llora. Sólo quiero que llore más.  
No hay suficientes lágrimas para apagar Oz, preciosa. Es un incendio no controlado y devastador. Que crece, corre, corroe, comienza entre tú y yo y lo derrite todo. Desde la cama de mi apartamento de Alexandria a todas esas noches sin consuelo, de galones y galones de gasolina, ropa interior del Target, noches abrazados, condones de gasolinera y nosotros.  
Todos esos besos que te di y que me diste son nada. Están en llamas también.  
-Mulder...-Pastillas de encender. Y Totó carbonizado. El espantapájaros ardió antes. El león no me importa. El hombre de hojalata se joderá sólo y renegrido por siempre.  
-Todo tiene un precio.-Me pegó una bofetada. Merecida. La segunda en tres meses. Sujeté su muñeca hasta hacerle daño. Lo sé porque apreté muy fuerte, no porque ella me dejara verlo. Su cara no cambió y aguantó el dolor sin una sola muestra de debilidad. Esa siempre fue una de sus cualidades. Me dí cuenta. Solté. Se dio la vuelta.  
-Feliz Navidad. Ella te estará esperando.- Se fue y dejó la clase.  
La dejó ardiendo. Como mi mejilla. Sin posibilidad de que vinieran los bomberos. Soy un pirómano enamorado de sí mismo. Alguien que antes tenía una hija y un hijo, unos ojos azules que le salvaban de todo lo malo, el periódico los domingos y besos y zumo de naranja.  
Se oye el crepitar del fuego. Más fuerte desde su ausencia.  
Kansas, desde el avión es como un puzzle de granjeros. Es campos zigzagueantes y trigonometría de instituto. Kroner, Kansas, queda muy lejos de Michigan y queda aún más lejos de este aula.  
Distante de todo lo que está encima del arcoíris. Que se está quemando también. Por cierto. Todo se quema y no es culpa mía.


	8. Juegos de química

Creo que es el tercer día que no se levanta de la cama. No importa en qué estado estamos, la ciudad no es relevante. No tiene nada que ver si hace frío o calor. Ni siquiera creo que me interesa cuándo empezó a pasar todo esto.  
Lo que duele es que pasa. Y punto.  
Si me hubieran dicho hace unos meses que iba a ser capaz de conseguir que alguien tan fuerte como ella acabara así, no me lo hubiera creído ni en un millón de años. Eso, para que aprendas que las cosas pueden cambiar en un santiamén. Arrastramos una pena revenida, crónica. Como esos abuelos que desgastan los baldosines de los hospitales, casi por puro aburrimiento o porque en la sala de espera se sienten menos solos que en su casa.  
El porqué de que esta ciudad de mala muerte haya acabado con ella, no lo sé. Ya te digo que el lugar no es importante. Los minutos sí que lo son. Los que han pasado desde que firmó los papeles de la adopción de William. Esto, esta huida de los dos, no es nada más que correr para escaparnos de nosotros mismos y por el momento, eso es importante.  
Me dejó durante un mes. No se fue sin más de un modo silencioso. Me lo dijo, tajante. Me voy, me tengo que ir, deja que me vaya. No fue drástico. Y sí, me dio miedo. Sobre todo cuando me lo pidió por favor.  
Deja que me aleje de ti, por favor. Dueles demasiado.  
De aquellas, era de noche en una ciudad costera de Connecticut. Un pequeño apartamento encima de un restaurante chino. Bronca sí, bronca también. Tercer color de pelo. Prueba de embarazo positiva una semana antes. Falsa alarma. Inmanejable.  
Sigue pensando que estaba perdida, pero la verdad es que estábamos perdidos. Los dos. Éramos como trinitrotolueno y una chispa. Y colores en tubos de ensayo. El error fue pensar que uno de los dos tenía la cordura de su mano todavía.  
Así que después de rogarle por activa y por pasiva que no me dejara allí sólo, cuando la noche era muy oscura y el olor de la comida china lo inundaba todo, hasta nuestros sueños, solté su mano, y agarró la puerta.  
Tras tanto tiempo tan unidos, por fin, Dana Scully se había ido. Sólo me quedó el silencio, el odioso susurro cantonés, nuestras sábanas. Su “por favor”. Que creo que hasta la fecha nunca nada me había dolido tanto como esa puta expresión de cortesía, hecha, preparada, que decimos miles de veces a lo largo del día, pero ella dijo de verdad.  
Un mes después llamaron desde una comisaría de policía de Rhode Island, y me temí lo peor. Lo que me lleva a encontrar una imagen que me gustaría poder olvidar. Es más, y después de haber visto cosas realmente jodidas: Si pudiera elegir algo para olvidar, una sola imagen, un solo momento de mi vida, hubiera elegido ese. El ruido de las puertas al abrirse, el color amarillento del suelo. La luz sintética de los halógenos del techo. Y por supuesto esa “ella” que no era “ella”.  
Bobby Coffnas, apareció en la comisaria número tres de Providence, a las cuatro de la mañana a rescatar a su amantísima y totalmente chalada esposa Brittany, después de haberse ido sin pagar de un bar de carretera. Cabe reseñar que en el informe la susodicha iba acompañada de un tal Billy Brown.

Billy Brown por el que gritamos hasta que no pudimos más. Billy Brown al que estuvo a punto de tirarse en la parte trasera de un coche, pero no se tiró porque en medio de la sobredosis de Jägermeister apareció mi recuerdo, supuestamente.  
Que quería olvidarme. Que llevaba un mes perdida. Que no era suya. Que había jodido su vida. No sólo tuve que pagar fianza, buscar pasaportes nuevos, llevarla a un motel, espantarle la borrachera... Aguanté estoicamente todo lo peor que se puede decir y conseguí que se durmiera después de darle una ducha fría.  
Lo que aterriza exactamente en el tercer día consecutivo tirada en la cama. Y a mi sentado sobre el suelo, al lado de la puerta de nuestra habitación, comiendo mis pipas. Siempre tan leales. Y en el fondo estoy tranquilo, mirando cómo se hace de noche y sintiendo el mordisco de los mosquitos que salen de sus escondrijos.  
Oigo la puerta que estoy custodiando. Sólo puede ser ella. Tiene el pelo mojado y huele a champú. Una camiseta muy grande que pone Souvenir de no-nos-importa-donde y supongo que nada más porque no hay nada más que esté limpio.  
Se sienta a mi lado y no puedo por menos que acercarla a mi y abrazarla. Lo hago con miedo. Antes de irse, no me dejaba casi tocarla. Ni siquiera me he planteado en ningún momento no perdonarla porque sé que ha sido un año insoportablemente duro, y después de estar tan asustado, tan absolutamente asustado, tenerla a una camiseta de distancia es mucho más de lo que tenía hace unos días.  
-Lo siento.-Se cuela en cada una de mis células y se me eriza el vello. Juego con sus manos mientras cae el sol. Todavía no la he mirado a la cara. –Bebí demasiado-  
-Sólo quiero saber una cosa...-Empiezan a sonar los grillos y el sol cae y cae más hasta que él desaparece y sólo queda ese color que es tan imposible por ser tan rojo y estar en el cielo.  
-No me acosté con él.- Me lo dijo balbuceando una docena de veces en esa nebulosa ebria en medio de todo lo demás. Ojala hubiera podido hacerlo, pero no te me salías de mi puta cabeza. Textualmente. Claro que ella no se acuerda.  
-Eso ya lo sé. Quiero saber si dijiste que me llamaran.- Digo con rotundidad. Se esconde más en mi camiseta. Empieza a refrescar y las estrellas salen de paseo, para presenciarlo todo y blablablá.  
-Sí. No recuerdo muchas cosas, pero recuerdo alguna. Recuerdo acordarme de ti. Siempre martilleándome, dentro. Nunca me dejas, Mulder y sólo quería que te esfumaras un rato. Por eso me fui hace semanas, y me emborraché ayer, y acabé queriendo que otro, alguien que no fueras tú, te borrara totalmente, pero es algo que no puede ser. Estaba ahí, empezando a tocarme y no pudo ser...- No puedo escuchar más. Me lo imagino. Coche empañado. No, no puedo. Ni quiero. Me basta así. Me sobra con olvidarlo.  
-Y otra cosa... Necesito saber otra cosa...- Y ésta me va a costar mucho más preguntarla. Noto que se me seca la boca.-¿Sigues queriéndome?- En el fondo creo que es la clave. Si hay un pegamento que nos puede mantener unidos, es ese. Cada segundo que pasa es mucho más de noche. Se queda callada.  
-Sí, Mulder... Pero la pregunta aquí es si me sigues queriendo tú a mi después de todo esto y de estar tan sumamente jodida. De haberte hecho todo esto. Ahora, puedes hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Nueva identidad, nueva vida. Olvidarte.- Se me encoge el corazón sólo de escucharla. Hablando de espíritus quebrados, sin ilusión ninguna y totalmente

deshecha. Eso que me propone, es al fin y al cabo lo que ha estado intentando hacer ella sin conseguirlo. ¿Cómo puede pedirme algo así?  
-Olvidarme de lo único que ha merecido la pena de mi vida ¿No crees que es mucho pedir?-Se acurruca un poco más en mi. Como si quisiera hundirse entera. A veces me estorba la piel.  
-Estoy totalmente rota. No puedo sentir nada bueno, Mulder. Nada me hace sentir bien.- Susurra. Cielo lleno de estrellas. No entra una más ya. Pasa un eón entre frase y frase, es como si las mascáramos demasiado. Todas y cada una de ellas.  
Como una colisión, una explosión. Desorden termodinámico. Lo frío se calienta y lo caliente se enfría. Entropía y desorden. La adoro, me duele, no sé qué hacer ni qué decir. Siempre hay una parte de la energía que no se convierte en nada. Le diría que ahí adentro, yo puedo solucionar un poco y que puedo conseguir que sienta, que me sienta. Pero no somos de cristal pyrex. No sé si los experimentos sirven. No sé si es justo que nos llenemos para que luego todo esté vacío.  
Sí que precipitamos, sí que nos disolvemos. Nos arrodillamos todos los días para que nos hagamos inmunes a los catalizadores.  
Boltzman acabó suicidándose.  
-Mejorará. Podemos intentarlo. Parar de una vez. Encontrar un lugar mejor donde vivir. No hay ningún cargo contra ti en realidad. No es a ti a quien buscan. Puedes tener un trabajo mejor.- Intento buscar un ápice de ilusión, pero creo que no lo consigo. –Intentar que todo sea un poco más normal.-  
-Estoy cansada. Muy cansada.- Se lo noto en la voz. Como una apisonadora. Llega un coche. Sale una pareja riéndose. Entran en la recepción. Contraste total. Se les ve desde la ventana. Salen riéndose más. Besándose.  
Y nosotros dos seguimos aquí. Rotos.  
-¿Me dejas probar?- Le digo. A estas alturas está totalmente acurrucada en mi y yo la resguardo de la noche todo lo que puedo, con mis brazos. Nunca me había parecido un ser tan frágil.  
-¿Probar es que hagamos el amor?- Me transporto inmediatamente a esa primera vez, cuando temblábamos tanto que no atinábamos. Siempre hemos sido como una colisión. Algo que no se entiende. Pero adictos.  
-Sí- Digo sin más. Muy bajito. Casi en su oído. –Quiero intentar que sientas algo. Antes lo hacías.- Respira hondo y no se separa ni un ápice. Pero noto que se le acelera el corazón.  
-Tengo miedo.-Se oye a la pareja que acaba de coger la habitación. Demasiado.  
Me levanto casi sin romper nuestro abrazo y la cojo conmigo. Se esconde en mi cuello. Entramos en la habitación. La tumbo en la cama. Me quito la ropa. Le quito su camiseta. Me tumbo a su lado. Hay muy poca luz. La que entra de afuera, de la luna, de las farolas del motel, de los coches que pasan... No sé qué hacer. Tira de mi y me coloca entre sus piernas, pero casi no nos tocamos. Me acerca a ella. Noto su beso suave en los labios.  
Temblamos tanto que...

No sé el tiempo que pasa así, entre las dosis de miedo y nuestros cuerpos quietos. No tengo claro que podamos hacer esto. Se me oye pensar. Es extraño estar tan cerca de alguien y a años luz de alguien a la vez. El olor de la habitación. Las sábanas arremolinadas. El corazón a mil por hora. Resbalo sin querer y dejo mi peso sobre ella. Hace dos meses y medio desde la última vez.  
-Lo siento...-Le digo.  
Es imposible que podamos hacerlo bien. Es un calco de la noche de mi apartamento. Las yemas de sus dedos me acarician sin casi rozarme. Busco sus cosquillas. Me las sé todas. Se empieza a reír y todo se ilumina. De algo tiene que servir todo lo que ahora sabemos el uno del otro.  
-Para por favor...- Me asusto un poco más. Carcajadas. Yo también me río. Aliviado-Me duele el estómago de la risa.- Hacía meses que no escuchaba su risa. Ese sonido tan prodigioso que me llena los pulmones y me acelera el pulso. Química al fin y al cabo.  
-Nunca pararé.- Se intenta escurrir y me agarra las manos. –No puedes conmigo. No y no. Soy mucho, mucho más grande.- ¡Dios, la echaba de menos! Dejo que se ponga encima. Busca la luz de la mesita. Me sorprende porque la oscuridad suele protegerla de mi.  
-Quiero verte mientras...- Me mira como si acabara de descubrir algo. Totalmente sobre mi. –He echado de menos esto.- Mis manos son enormes en comparación con ella.  
-¿”Esto” es “sentir”?- Nos miramos mucho rato. No sé cuánto. Mucho.  
-Sentirte a ti.- Se acomoda y estoy en casa. Completamente dentro de ella. Imposiblemente irresponsable.  
Acción y reacción. Ella y yo. Esa rabia y que ahora esté en todas partes. Volviendo a sentir. Sudando y diciendo mi nombre. Esto... Cuando ya no somos nada más que los dos, en este mundo que no tiene sentido. Después de tanto daño. Estando tan perdidos.  
-¿Ves Mulder? Generamos un campo electromagnético. Eso de los polos opuestos.- Casi no puede hablar.  
Se agarra de mis manos cerrando los ojos y moviéndose y no sé si alguna vez esto había sido así porque me duele que se haya ido, pero estoy tan feliz porque haya vuelto que sólo puedo hacer esto.  
Esto. Sentir. El movimiento planetario. Con tono repelente, pedante y húmedo. Real. Tan azul como sus ojos. Energía. Electricidad.  
-Faraday- Digo mientras me muevo hasta que estoy sentado y ella a horcajadas sobre mi y puedo sentirla del todo y besarla hasta que todos los imanes del planeta nos envidien.  
Antes, cuando cada vez que no sabía qué decir sobre nosotros, lo intentaba disfrazar de esa ciencia que tanto adora.  
Sobre las leyes de Newton... Por tanto al aplicar estas sobre la Ley de Gravitación universal, se pueden explicar y deducir las Leyes de Kepler sobre el movimiento planetario.  
¿Te estás insinuando, Agente Scully?  
Esa fue la frase que me dijo una mañana de sábado en su cama de Georgetown. La primera vez que amanecimos juntos sin tener excusas para no seguir en la cama y tuvimos que enfrentarnos a que eso estaba pasando.

Juntos explicamos el movimiento de los astros. Y me habló de mecánica cuántica aplicada a Mulder y Scully. De que éramos una ecuación y le volvía loca cómo me arremangaba las mangas de la camisa. No sé si alguna vez la he visto más guapa que esa mañana con café y tostadas y sexo en la cocina.  
Y mira, Mulder... Si como dice Gibbs, una reacción química espontánea hace que la entropía del universo aumente, tú y yo, estamos volviendo loco al cosmos.  
Te adoro, pedante licenciada en Física.  
Nos dormimos después de mucho rato, casi cuando amanece. Y hablamos de todo, casi como antes. Y me cuenta otra vez eso de su teoría de ella y de mi. Promete que nunca volverá a irse.  
Y yo no la creo. Pero me duermo porque está conmigo. Y lo que sí que sé. Es que siempre volverá.  
Asteroides que chocan.


	9. Sueño Delta

Gobstopper Wyoming, Septiembre 2012.  
William Van de Kamp, perseguidor de asteroides. Con su peto vaquero entre la cosecha, Lincoln en la en la representación de acción de gracias. Aficionado a desarmar todo aparato que no funciona, a desentramar sus misterios para poder arreglarlo. Demasiado listo para su edad. Pecoso. Ni alto ni bajo. Alérgico a la picadura de abejas.  
Escondido bajo la cama. Asustado mientras escucha los pasos. Perdido entre las pisadas y el sonido de la tele que continúa como si nada. Afuera no llueve. El rodeo del condado es la semana que viene.  
Pero tres disparos se lo han llevado todo.  
Debajo de la cama hay comics, su guante de beisbol, una camiseta, tres calcetines, un poco de polvo. En el bolsillo su navaja suiza.  
Multiusos. Se la regaló su abuela las últimas Navidades. Roja brillante, con esa crucecita dibujada. Le gusta imaginar que unos cuantos gnomos en los Alpes la fabricaron para que llegara a sus manos. Pieza a pieza.  
El corazón le late fuerte. Vienen a por él. No sabe cómo escapar. Quiere ir con sus padres, pero eso, a estas alturas, es un precio demasiado caro. La superviviencia prima. La madera del suelo está caliente, los tubos de la calefacción pasan debajo de su cama.  
Ya nunca más estará encima, mientras su madre le da las buenas noches. Hay mil razones para olvidar lo que ha visto esta noche y ninguna forma de hacerlo. Llora de miedo. Pero en silencio.  
William, piensa, piensa, William  
Los pasos se acercan. Ve los zapatos y los bajos de los pantalones. Va a cogerle. No hay forma de escapar.  
Y se despierta.  
El rancho le acoge con su silencio, más grande todavía que la noche. Se acerca el invierno y Wyoming se hará radicalmente diferente. Enciende la luz. Otra vez ese sueño. Se repite. Le agota. Lo odia profundamente. Suda demasiado y traga saliva. Todavía le late el corazón fuerte. A veces cree que se le saldrá del pecho y se irá con los matones del colegio, a jugar a balón prisionero contra él. Imagina esas cosas. Imagina que Freddy Thompson es atacado por su comida, que Kelly Gillespi tiene unas trenzas con vida propia, que la bici de Greg Burton sabe volar. No es fácil tener casi doce años. Nada fácil.  
Baja las escaleras.  
Necesita un poco de leche. Ese sabor que siempre le recordará a casa, suave resbalando por la garganta, directa de la botella. El suelo está frío bajo sus pies descalzos. El pijama le queda demasiado largo. La luz del frigorífico regala un reflejo de verduras y latas de refrescos.

Y algo no anda bien. Lo presiente. Se seca con el dorso de la mano. Agudiza el oído. Si pudieran, sus orejas cambiarían de posición, como las de sus mascotas. Una luz cegadora eclipsa a la del frigorífico. El vaso de leche se resbala desde su mano y estalla en el suelo, pero no lo oye porque todo está envuelto en un pitido insoportable. Penetrante, que anula casi todo lo demás. Llega a doler.  
Corre escaleras arriba, a la habitación de sus padres. La ventana abierta. Simplemente no están. Punto. No es como en su sueño, pero siente un miedo primitivo, enraizado a cada una de sus células, similar. Todas las imágenes concurren en su cabeza y se forma un puzzle perfecto. Empieza a saber qué tiene que hacer y qué no.  
No corras. No bajes, no vayas a tu habitación. No te escondas bajo la cama. Te encontrarán.  
No te escondas bajo la cama. No te escondas bajo la cama.  
Sale por la ventana, se agarra a la canaleta, resbala como puede, se ha dejado las yemas de los dedos y sabe que sangra. Algo dentro le dice que vuelva a casa, pero hay una fuerza mayor que no le deja.  
Pese a que escucha los disparos. Secos, resonando en la noche de Wyoming. Dos. Quiere dar la vuelta. Pero no puede.  
No te escondas bajo la cama.  
Sigue corriendo, descalzo. Le persiguen, están lejos, pero tiene que correr más. Sabe adónde ir. Campo de maíz. Justo en el medio. Bajo la tierra, un contenedor de herramientas. Su padre siempre bromea con que en caso de un holocausto zombie, es el lugar adecuado para esconderse. Quizá esto sea algo de ese tipo. Conoce bien el campo, juega con venganza, esas hordas de devoradores de cerebros no podrán alcanzarle.  
Las hojas son cuchillas afiladas, las nota en los brazos, en la cara, en sus piernas. Un poco más. Oye a sus perseguidores detrás. Demasiado rápidos para ser zombies. Parecen velociraptores. Cree que está ahí, ya. Nota el ruido hueco y metálico cuando su pie toca la chapa. Abre, se introduce como una comadreja. Está oscuro. Es pequeño. Huele a humedad, a grano fermentado, a óxido. Oye pisadas, que luego se hacen más fuertes, piensa que el próximo sonido será un golpe sordo sobre el metal, que se darán cuenta. Lo anticipa, se agazapa más si cabe, se abraza más. Pero nunca llega.  
Tiene demasiado miedo para moverse.  
Entonces lo siente. Una explosión fuerte. Transmitida por la tierra que rodea la chapa, por el aire. No puede oír nada más que un pitido penetrante en sus oídos, que le llega a los pensamientos, que se lo come todo. Y luego el calor asfixiante y repentino, que rodea el refugio de metal, que lo asará como un pollo.  
Y ahí queda...  
Su perro Ringo, cariñoso y valiente, los ojos de su padre, su tractor brillante, cuando le enseñó a usar la lazada, los colores fosforitos de las letras de su libro de ciencias. Kelly en el comedor, le encanta Kelly. Jeremiah was a bullfrog. Todas las imágenes, todas las sensaciones de su vida, junto como una explosión, sereno como la noche, inundado del pitido que están emitiendo todas esas terminaciones sensitivas de su oído, vibrando en esa frecuencia de onda por última vez.

Muriendo. Cree que está muerto.  
¿Y si Peter Pan no creció más porque Nunca Jamás era el mismo sitio al que él se va?  
Children’s Hospital of NewYork, 3959 B’way NYC  
Tres meses después  
John Doe, habitación de aislamiento de la quinta planta. Doce años aproximadamente. 151 cm, delgado. Ojos azules, pelo castaño claro, ondulado. Coeficiente intelectual de 152 puntos. Callado. Amnésico. Hierro sérico sorprendentemente elevado. Apareció en el servicio de urgencias hace exactamente 87 días, sin papeles ni nada identificativo. Presenta un estado de inmunosupresión llamativo, nunca antes descrito en alguien de su edad. Su actividad cerebral es totalmente anómala en los electroencefalogramas y sin embargo, cognoscitivamente, si prescindimos de su total imposibilidad para recordar datos de su vida anterior, es totalmente normal.  
No ha sido posible encontrar donante compatible, ya que genéticamente presenta unos rasgos imposibles. Tampoco tenemos claro por qué presenta esa inmunosupresión tan marcada en cuanto a parámetros de laboratorio y sin embargo, clínicamente no ha tenido apenas tendencia a infecciones, pese a que su estado al llegar aquí fue más que comprometido. Presentaba quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en más de la mitad de su superficie corporal que desaparecieron en cuestión de días. Pese a que necesitó admisión en la UCI y ventilación mecánica, su recuperación ha sido sobrenatural.  
Aileen Thompson, repipi alumna de la facultad de medicina de Columbia presentaba esa mañana el caso en el pase diario. De un lado a otro con el carrito del ordenador, el elenco iba como una procesión de color azul claro y blanco recorriendo los pasillos de colores. Era un intento inútil de explicar algo que realmente no tenía explicación.  
El niño desconocido de la quinta planta.


	10. En caso de incendios o huracanes

Boulder, Colorado, 2 de febrero de 2013  
Está nervioso, en el borde de la puerta. Número 33, Clark st. El pomo es verde. Tiene una enredadera. Es invierno en el jardín. Hay una pelota rosa en el porche, de Maccheronni. Parece un barrio tranquilo. Son las seis de la tarde y es de noche cerrada. Hace frío en Colorado. El césped brilla bajo la luz de la luna. El cielo está claro. Las estrellas ronronean.  
Le cuesta enviar el impulso de su cerebro a los músculos del brazo para que toquen el timbre y éste suene y alguien se acerque a la puerta. El corazón se le acelera exponencialmente. Tiene todo el derecho a estar cabreada. No quiso saber nada de la Navidad. En Villaquien le llamarían The Grinch. Sus ojos se esconden entre su pelo y su barba.  
El mundo no se acabó. O al menos no de forma pomposa. Si la humanidad está sumida en un proceso silencioso y bajo cuerda, eso él no lo sabe. Tampoco sabe si podrá aceptarlo. Eso de haber malgastado tanto tiempo de su vida en impedir que ocurriera algo que no iba a ocurrir es una auténtica putada. Oh, sí, buenas noticias, todo sigue girando. A saber hasta cuándo. Es una paranoico de mierda.  
Toca. Suena un ruido dentro de casa de barrio residencial, aunque no es un barrio residencial, es simplemente Boulder. Una cuadrícula de calles, su centro comercial, su mcdonalds, su escuela elemental, su pequeño hospital. No puede pensar en nada. Oye ruidos, pasos pequeños que se acercan y se ríen.  
La pequeña pelirroja, la que es pequeña de verdad, le mira de arriba abajo forrada con un mono de forro polar de cerdos y estrellas con unas alas de campanilla a las espalda. Salta literalmente a sus brazos justo cuando otra pelirroja igual de guapa, pero más mayor aparece por detrás riñéndola por abrir la puerta a desconocidos.  
-Olivia Mulder, te he dicho cientos de veces que no abras la puer...ta a...- Sus ojos se topan con él y la luz de porche. Dentro huele a ese hogar al que tenía miedo. Todo se queda quieto. Ella piensa que ha necesitado tantas veces que aparezca justo ahí, justo en una noche fría como esta que no se lo puede creer. Está enfadada. Aliviada, pero se empeña en no querer sentirlo ni reconocerlo. Así que enfadada es una opción mejor y un estado de ánimo mucho más cabal porque él ha sido un verdadero capullo.  
-No es un desconocido, es papá.- Podría agregar unas cuantas connotaciones a eso, pero empezarían con mal pie. Así que no responde. La niña se cuelga de él como un mono.  
-¿Puedo pasar?- Parece que es un vampiro que necesita ese permiso para adentrarse en un mundo que ha recreado cientos de veces en su imaginación. Es una casa rellena de recuerdos porque al fin y al cabo muchas de las cosas que hay ahí adentro son suyas también.  
No responde, pero se aparta de la puerta y la cierra cuando entra. Sus ojos azules le miran. Pelo más largo de lo que debería, barba de un par de semanas, cazadora de cuero negra, vaqueros desgastados, eterna camiseta azul marino. El mar de sus inseguridades con Ollie haciendo contraste sobre él. Tinkerbell sobre el ángel negro de Motown que ha vuelto a casa.  
Al lado de él, su pelo recogido en una coleta, su ropa de estar en casa son como un calco de una edulcorada Wisteria Lane.  
-Huele muy bien- La niña no dice ni palabra, pero no se suelta de su padre. Se aferra a él como si fuera un bastoncillo de caramelo en Navidad. Le ha echado de menos mucho. Y no entiende nada. Por eso mira a su madre casi con reproche.  
-Estábamos haciendo la cena, puedes quedarte si quieres...-Asiente con cuidado. Da un par de pasos más.-Ollie... ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina a buscar esas servilletas de colores que tanto te gustan?- Scully se acerca a su hija y él la deja con cuidado en el suelo.  
-Vale, mami.- Titubea, pero obedece. Cuando ha desaparecido, Dana Scully cambia la cara y se aleja un poco.  
-Te piensas... ¿Te crees que puedes aparecer aquí así cuando te de la gana? ¿Te crees que puedes apagar el teléfono e ignorarnos si te antoja y luego presentarte aquí sin más? ¿Te haces una idea... una puta idea... de lo que le estás haciendo a esa niña?- Y aunque sea su casa, su entrada, sus muebles, se siente totalmente desprotegida porque mirándolo bien, no... No estaba preparada para esto. Quizá no lo hubiera estado ni en un millón de años.  
-No he venido a discutir. En serio. No. Pero si es eso lo que quieres, me iré ahora mismo- Ella baja la cabeza resignada, luego mira a un lado con lágrimas en los ojos que no va a dejar que salgan por nada del mundo. Odia esa actitud pasivo-agresiva. La detesta. Es como una bomba nuclear para sus sentidos y su corazón.  
Olivia vuelve corriendo.  
-¡Las encontré, las encontré!- Tiene cuatro años y el mundo no se acabó en diciembre. Eso es todo lo que cuenta.  
-Vamos a cenar, puedes dejar ahí tu cazadora-  
Los vasos y la vajilla son los mismos que teníamos en eso que era nuestro hogar. Me entra tanta añoranza que me paso toda la cena con un nudo en la garganta. Olivia se pone perdida con el postre y no ha dejado de tirarme guisantes durante toda la cena y de intentar jugar conmigo.  
Scully, absorta en el dibujo del mantel decide que es mucho más interesante que mirarme. Está, como siempre, endemoniadamente guapa. Un mechón se empeña es escaparse de su coleta constantemente, lleva una camiseta blanca sin nada debajo y no puedo evitar fijarme constantemente en cómo se mueven cuando respira. Me hundiría para siempre en este sitio, con Ollie entre guisantes y con ella entre esa puta camiseta.  
Pero eso ya no es para mi. Sus ojos enfadados sí que lo son.  
-¿Sabes Ollie? Papá tiene un nuevo trabajo y he venido a contároslo.- La niña mira atenta, con los ojos muy abiertos, intentado captarlo todo. Por fin levanta la cabeza y deja de mirar el mantel para prestar atención a lo que quiera que tengo que decir.  
-¿Vuelves a casa, papi?- Me rompe el corazón con su pregunta, como miles de pequeños alfileres haciendo un tatuaje maquiavélico.  
-No, Ollie, me han ofrecido un puesto en Nueva York. ¿Te acuerdas de que un día te conté que papá y mamá habían sido agentes del FBI?-Maccheronni asiente.-Pues papá va a volver a serlo, pero para eso tiene que irse a esa ciudad tan grande y especial.  
Scully se levanta sin decir nada con la excusa de recoger los platos y se aleja de la mesa dándonos la espalda.  
-¿Y vamos a poder ir contigo?-Le acaricio la cara y bajo un poco la mía para ponerme justo a su altura.  
-No, Maccheronni... No es tan fácil... Tienes tu cole aquí, mamá su hospital...- Empieza a hacer pucheros y no puedo soportarlo.  
-Pero yo quiero que vayamos contigo.- Miro al otro lado de la cocina y sé que ella también está llorando.  
-Maccheronni... hora de lavarse los dientes...- Le digo -¿Qué te parece si subes, te metes en la cama y eliges un cuento para que te lea?-Sonríe un poco.  
-¿Si? ¿De verdad que me vas a leer un cuento y vas a quedarte hasta que me duerma?- Dice mucho más ilusionada con su sonrisa puesta y sus rizos por todos lados. Es una niña guapísima.  
-De verdad...-Y se va corriendo-Me acerco por detrás a Scully.-Si tu madre me deja...- Me arriesgo a intentar abrazarla, pero por supuesto que no me lo permite y se escurre entre el fregadero y yo.  
-¿Crees que te tengo que dar permiso? ¿Que necesitas mi permiso para hacer algo? Francamente, no me lo parece, no me parece que hayas consultado con nadie nada en mucho, mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera algo tan trascendental como volver al puto FBI- Parece frágil. Tremendamente. Cansada y frágil entre los azulejos de la cocina.  
-Es un buen puesto. Pensé que te alegrarías. He aceptado precisamente para intentar que cambien las cosas- Intento no subir la voz.  
-Me da miedo todo lo que pueda alimentar tus obsesiones. ¿No te das cuenta?-Me irrita que me trate como un adicto, aunque sé perfectamente que es lo que soy.  
-Subo...- Digo como pidiéndola permiso.  
-Tercera puerta a la derecha. Pone Ollie en letras enormes.- Vuelve a no mirarme y me doy la vuelta derrotado.  
Merodear por su casa. Me siento como hace años en DC, cuando no éramos más que compañeros de trabajo y su apartamento era como una manta caliente en medio del invierno y todo eso que yo no iba a ser capaz de tener nunca. Todo está perfectamente colocado, al menos hasta la altura a la que Olivia puede llegar. Hay algún dibujo de crayola en las paredes y supongo que detrás de ellos ha tenido que haber alguna represalia.  
La puerta de la habitación de Scully está entornada, dentro está oscuro, sólo entra algo de luz por la ventana, se refleja en la colcha y no es ninguna de las que yo identifico como nuestras. Volvió a nuestra casa, a por muebles y cosas. Esa casa en la que ella me dejó sólo y yo abandoné después por mera y llana necesidad.  
Entro en su cuarto. Ella todavía está subida en su taburete cepillándose los dientes. Olivia y el alunizaje siguen en las paredes. Es una recreación de la habitación que yo  
monté en nuestra casa. Lo miro todo y acaricio la foto de su hermano. Ella ha añadido sus dibujos. Garabatos, planetas, perros.  
Yo.  
Leemos “Trichenco, el manatí más simpático de las Antillas”, es una historia triste sobre un ser solo y poco comprendido que nada por el mar Caribe hasta que se topa con una panda de piratas que acaban queriéndole. No se duerme hasta que no acaba. Miro un par de veces al marco de la puerta esperando encontrarme con su madre, mirándonos. Pero eso es algo que no sucede.  
Muchas veces deseamos hacer algo, pero no lo hacemos porque una fuerza inexplicable no nos deja. A menudo no tiene ni siquiera sentido. He recogido la mesa, fregado los platos de la cena y dejado todo tan limpio que ya no sé qué hacer para seguir haciendo algo. Normalmente ahora arroparía a Ollie y luego me tumbaría en el sofá con la tele encendida y alguna revista sobre medicina sólo para fingir que estoy manteniendo la cabeza ocupada. La mayoría de esos ratos lo que hago en realidad es pensar en qué estará haciendo Mulder o dónde estará nuestro hijo. Casi como una rutina. Ese es mi rato libre del día, cuando todo está en silencio y yo me voy con ellos, o mejor dicho a la vida que podríamos llevar si todo fuera diferente.  
Les escucho hablar. Mulder siempre fue el mejor leyendo cuentos, poniendo voces, inventándose párrafos y ese tipo de cosas. Sería muy buen padre si no tuviera esa necesidad tan absurda y tan suya de apartarse de todo lo que quiere.  
No es justo.  
Me gustaría poder subir con ellos, a la habitación de Ollie. Pero no puedo. Se hace el silencio. Es pausado. No es de los que se cortan con un cuchillo. Es un silencio tranquilo que me deja pensar mucho. Se rompe a los tres minutos cuando sus pisadas resuenan en los escalones de madera. Sigo en la cocina apoyada contra la encimera, con los brazos cruzados, sin poder moverme.  
-Se ha dormido- Me dice cuando se asoma por la puerta y el color de los halógenos rebota en todo él. A veces parece tan desamparado que dan ganas de adoptarlo como hicimos con Mr. Átomo. –Sólo venía a deciros que no estaré más en Detroit... Detroit se acabó. Cuando me instale te daré mi nueva dirección.- Sigo callada. El anillo brilla en mi dedo y no encuentro mucho sentido, pero ahí está, como siempre. –Di algo, por favor. Pensé que esto sería algo bueno. Algo.- No puedo mirarle. No puedo.  
-No sé qué decirte. Ni si puedo. No sé lo que somos.- Me estoy derrumbando y no quiero.  
-No me meteré en líos, de verdad. Esta vez será diferente.- Le miro, muy cansada, sin fuerzas casi. Tengo la garganta seca y el corazón me late muy deprisa. Muevo la cabeza a los lados. No puedo.  
Ni creerle, ni dejarme quererle, ni derrumbar todos esos muros que he construido más altos porque él me lo ha pedido. Más allá de esos ojos cambiantes y su olor. Tengo que mirar más allá de lo enamorada que estoy de él porque sé que es lo mejor para Olivia y para mi.  
-Sólo quería que lo supieras... Me voy...- Me quedo quieta. Todo mi cuerpo se tambalea. No quiero que se vaya. ¿Entonces por qué no puedo hacer que se quede? ¿Qué me pasa? Sale de la cocina. Se va a poner la cazadora.  
-¿Adónde vas, Mulder?- Voy detrás de él. Siempre dejando una distancia más que prudencial y abrazándome a mi misma porque empiezo a tener mucho frío.  
-Al primer motel que encuentre. Soy un as en eso... Cum Laude... Creo que me las apañaré, no te preocupes por mi. En serio- Recalca las últimas dos palabras. Lo peor es eso; que sé que lo dice en serio.  
-Acabas de llegar...- Todo es como una explosión irracional, pero ha sido demasiado poco tiempo y lo he desperdiciado estando tan enfadada con él que no he sido capaz de mirarle  
-Es de noche. Mañana trabajas. Todo tiene que volver a la normalidad.- Se pone su cazadora. Sus ojos son más verdes.  
-¿Cómo me puedes pedir que me olvide así de que has estado aquí? Eres idiota. En serio... Ahora soy yo la que lo dice *en serio*.- Exhalo hondamente pensando en que no tiene remedio y todo esto no tiene por donde cogerse.  
-Sólo quería que supierais que estoy bien, que estaré bien.- Claro, siempre todo va a ser estupendo y luego me lo encuentro hecho una mierda, o en la UCI.  
Estoy cansada. Tantas, tantas veces que tuvimos que estar separados a la fuerza y ahora, cuando podemos estar juntos no somos capaces. No hacemos más que jugar a destruirnos, eso es lo que más nos gusta.  
-Arriba hay una habitación más.- Se ríe de medio lado y menea la cabeza. Sigo pensando en que soy consciente del peligro. Podemos comportarnos como dos adultos de una vez por todas.  
-No creo que sea capaz de soportarlo, Scully.-La palma de su mano me acaricia la cara y sé que estoy perdida. Cierro los ojos y muevo un poco la cabeza hasta que sus dedos tocan mis labios. La necesidad de él es tan fuerte que me explotan los oídos.  
Me quedo parada en el limbo de mi cabeza. Sin tener muy claro dónde estoy, lo que quiero o quién soy. Devanándome por las consecuencias. Entre su cazadora y el frío de ahí afuera. Visualizo por un momento cómo sería si le dejara marchar. Cómo le dejaría caminar de la oscuridad en la noche. Vuelvo a la entrada, a la decoración aburrida, al perchero más aburrido aún.  
-Y yo no creo que pueda soportar que te vayas, aunque todas mis alarmas estén activadas.-

Qué hacer en caso de incendios/huracanes...  
Dejarte llevar y llevarle del hall a la escalera. Quitarle la cazadora y tirarla al suelo. Temblando. Eso es importante. Tirar de su mano sabiendo qué es lo que va a pasar. Cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Ollie, esa que tiene Ollie escrito en letras grandes y de colores vivos.  
Dar la luz de tu habitación. Tenue. Ni mucho ni poco. Tumbarle en la cama porque ya es hora de perdonarle. Dejar que te mire como él lo hace. No sonreír al ver cómo tira de un manotazo todos los cojines que tú cuidadosamente has colocado por la mañana. Siempre lo hacía y ahora no es siempre, es hoy. Esto es un manual se supervivencia, ni más ni menos.  
Cuando lo oigas a lo lejos, el huracán, digo, nada de asustarse. Sólo hay que guarecerse cuanto antes. ¿Dónde? En desatar los cordones de sus botas y deshacerse de su camiseta. Apartarle todo el pelo de la cara es un buen cobijo. Sus ojos no lo son porque han tenido culpa directa en todos los maremotos de tu mundo.  
No puedas evitarlo y bésale por fin. Como el preludio de la catástrofe natural. Katrina, Irene, Sandy, epicentros, tsunamis, incendios y todos los agujeros negros de este mundo. Siempre más con labios que con lenguas porque así aprendiste a sobrevivir en la carretera con él y esto, esta noche también es una cuestión de supervivencia.  
¿Qué te hace el silencio de la noche? ¿Por qué notas cómo los diques se desbordan? Entre el beso y buscar sus vaqueros de esa forma tus manos se vuelven locas porque quieres hacer las dos cosas a la vez y eso, en caso de incendios y/o huracanes es peligroso y difícil. Necesitarle tanto es difícil.  
Que acudan los equipos de salvamento, los bomberos, mandemos un misil a la Luna para que la hagan recapitular y enderece las mareas. En medio del tornado, o cuando un volcán lo arrasa todo.  
Se va pareciendo más a un incendio.  
Te gustaría que todo fuera, tal vez, más sereno. Más como Bali cuando te llevó tan lejos de la oscuridad como pudo, que como Detroit. Pero no se puede evitar y a veces te enfrentas a las catástrofes naturales con todo aquello que has aprendido enfrentándote a catástrofes naturales. Es como eso de la amnesia... ¿Cómo se llamaba? No te importa, pero recuerdas cómo hacer las cosas y no recuerdas cuándo aprendiste a hacerlas. Así que hay un poquito de la clase 127, y de la noche de Alexandria, y de la mañana en la que le abandonaste después de habértelo follado en la contramañana. Instinto de supervivencia con algo de aquí y algo de allá. Con una pizca de moteles en estados que no importan después de comisarías de Rhode Island, más entropía y paseos por la Luna, macarrones quemados, carreteras eternas, Roswells en noches y desiertos.  
Ahí, para sobrevivir, necesitarás un poquito de todo, no sólo guarecerte debajo de una mesa o de una camiseta.  
Se oye cerca y ahora quema. Como el incendio de la ciudad. Esto, lo que tienes que hacer, no es apagarlo, es sumergirte dentro. Tanto como eso de no darte tiempo a quitarle los pantalones del todo porque lo necesitas y punto.  
Antes de que te des cuenta, tú misma le habrás ayudado a quitarte la ropa interior para empezar a sentirle justo donde le necesitas. Luego, con calma, todo podrá ser diferente, pero en el momento de la primera sacudida de la tierra, los instintos primarios lo rigen

todo y la sensación de tenerle ahí, en tu cama, con sus manos por todas partes es una colisión entre placas tectónicas.  
Reza porque Ollie no se despierte e intenta no gritar, aunque te mueras de ganas porque ahora ya no eres la que manda, él os ha dado la vuelta y está encima. No sabes por qué le has dejado hacer algo así si eras tú quien querías manejar la situación. Pero en casos extremos, cuando el planeta se rebela y la tierra tiembla, la adrenalina y las endorfinas son impredecibles.  
También pensabas que esta vez iba a ser sin toda la ropa y ahí están esos jodidos vaqueros imposiblemente de amianto.  
No sabías cuánto necesitabas esto. No tenías ni puta idea. Eso es lo que piensas cuando tienes las manos en ese culo que hubieras pateado mil millones de veces. No te explicas el porqué. Ni la adicción a las llamas.  
Y todo. Él dentro, sus besos, sus ruidos, la sensación de chocar una y otra vez, explota para darle cierto sentido a todo.  
El orgasmo es titánico, como chocar contra un iceberg y él sabe exactamente cómo activarlo, cómo accionar el interruptor para que todo vaya cayendo como las fichas del efecto dominó.  
Después de todo, cuando tú estás temblando bajo su peso y él todavía está lleno de electricidad por su clímax, todo queda más en silencio, sólo hay sudor. Tu camiseta, sus pantalones a medio bajar. Las ruinas que deja la ola de devastación.  
Y te preguntas si has sobrevivido a la catástrofe y piensas que la has cagado otra vez por no haber huido cuando evacuaron la Ciudad Esmeralda.  
No eres capaz de evaluar los daños reales hasta que llega el perito de los damnificados, un rato después, desnudos totalmente.  
Y pasa. En medio de los escombros, después de que todo esté cubierto de cenizas y espuma de extintor. Sólo él y tú.  
Todavía, más allá del horizonte brilla algún adoquín amarillo, y alguna torre verde, alguna bruja del oeste, corriendo, como el ave fénix después de las llamas...  
La noche se calla.  
Tras el incendio de la Ciudad Esmeralda.


	11. Nessa

DC, 18 de julio de 2013  
Arremangado y sentado en una de las mesas de delante. Atento. Camisa azul, ni clara ni oscura. Corbata, nudo un poco deshecho. Pelo más corto que la última vez, peinado, aunque con la pretensión de que parezca alborotado. Su chaqueta, doblada en el respaldo de la silla. Es su momento. El chico maravilla de Quantico sube delante de todos sus compañeros, puntero láser en mano, profiler aventajado tras un total makeover, como si hubiera sido un perro vagabundo al que han desparasitado y bañado, y dado lecciones de adiestramiento para que sobreviva en una casa de las afueras, pija, con tres niños y vecinos que hacen yoga.  
Seis meses atrás un par de peces gordos del FBI fueron a buscarle a los suburbios de Detroit; un asesino en serie se estaba cebando con personajes importantes de la esfera política de la capital y Fox Mulder, paria titulado, podía ser una pieza clave para encontrar al asesino. En tres días de revolución en el edificio Hoover, tenían un nombre y una razón.  
Trevor Marsden acabó entre rejas directamente desde el despacho oval, tras saltarse todos los controles de seguridad posibles y asesinar a cuatro congresistas, dos secretarias, un agente de la CIA, un periodista y cinco dependientas de diferentes seven eleven. Donde nadie vio un patrón o una secuencia lógica, lo que nadie pudo explicar ni entender, Fox Mulder lo desentramó en menos de 72 horas, con un análisis brillante de la situación, por mucha explicación paranormal que tuviera la cuestión, aunque en el fondo nadie se creyera que ese tal Marsden tenía la habilidad de conseguir que nadie ni nada le viera. El caso estaba resuelto. El culpable entre rejas, la cúpula política a salvo.  
A la semana siguiente le ofrecieron volver al FBI. Crímenes violentos buró de Nueva York. Expediente limpio. El mundo no se había terminado el 22 de diciembre. Tal vez, era el momento de enmendarse y lamerle el culo a todos esos burócratas.  
Lleva sin verla desde febrero. Hablan de vez en cuando. Todo ha empezado a ser un poco mejor desde la noche de Colorado. Poniendo tierra de por medio. Adaptándose. Era cierto que el mundo no había acabado en diciembre, pero tal vez no había suficientes garantías como para bajar la guardia. Cuando has adoptado una paranoia como tu segunda piel, es casi imposible quitártela así de encima.  
-Mulder, su turno...- Se levanta con movimientos felinos. Se quita las gafas. Siempre prefirió las diapositivas al power point, pero éste es el FBI del 2013 y ya no existen ese tipo de cosas. Menos en la planta más VIP del Hoover.  
Al entrar la ha echado de menos. Prefiere su solitaria oficina de Nueva York.  
Claro que allí también la echa de menos. Ahora trabaja en el downtown de la ciudad que nunca duerme, en medio de ese ajetreo. Es un sitio lleno de vida, delis, brokers, yonkis de Wall Street, se oyen siempre taladros por las obras, las bocas de metro escupen gente... Casi no tiene amigos, aunque a veces lo intenta, juega en el equipo de baloncesto de la oficina. Vive en una casa en Park Slope. Prefiere Brooklyn, aunque los fines de semana va a correr por Central Park, atraviesa los puentes, piensa en ellos. Llena los pulmones. Prefiere Brooklyn porque le hace tener una perspectiva diferente de las cosas.  
Se está enamorando un poco de la ciudad. Después del aislamiento de Detroit está intentando reconstruirse. Las mujeres del buró lo intentan de vez en cuando y se maravilla de lo poco que las ahuyenta su anillo que nunca se quita porque cree que necesita recordar que no se tiene que meter en líos porque a veces nunca es tarde para empezar a cumplir una promesa. El sexo vuelve a ser eso que ve de vez en cuando en sus películas porno. Reincidiendo. Y ya nunca serán lo mismo porque la gracia estaba en esas noches de Washington en las que el mayor archivo pornográfico estaba en su cabeza. De la imaginación al poder.  
A veces le siguen llamando Spooky, pero no le importa mucho. En su mesa hay una foto de Samantha, una de Olivia, otra de William. No puede poner a Scully porque siente que no le pertenece.  
Siempre está en su cabeza, incluso ahora. Es su turno, sube a la tarima. Se aclara la voz. Todo el mundo le mira.  
-El sujeto que buscamos tiene entre 22 y 26 años, caucásico, seguramente presenta un desdoblamiento de personalidad que hace que pueda comportarse como una persona agradable y extremadamente extrovertida, según testigos, solía acudir a un club de jazz de la calle K, con ropa de colores chillones, lo que nos hace pensar que...- Se para un poco. Al final de la sala, recostada en la pared. En la penumbra, sólo con la luz anaranjada del proyector. -...que necesitaba y deseaba llamar la atención. Mantuvo relaciones normales con varias de las chicas que frecuentaban ese club, dato que puede, a priori descolocar ya que este tipo de sujetos suelen ser poco confidentes en sí mismos, en cualquiera de las personalidades que adopten...- Sigue hablando. Con dificultad para concentrarse porque ahora tiene la certeza absoluta de que es ella. Justo ahí, al lado de Skinner. Le mira atento.  
Se abstrae heroicamente de la situación. Del latir acelerado de su corazón, sus manos sudorosas. Intenta que sólo existan sus anotaciones en un cuaderno amarillo.  
Habla quince minutos más y no tiene muy claro de qué exactamente. Es la primera misión que dirige como agente al cargo de casos de especial dificultad del ViCAP.  
-Collins, Huffon, Griss, Ritter equipo uno. Preston, Ling, Kuvosvky, equipo dos. Tucker, Skinner y yo, equipo tres. Vamos a por él, recordad que es extremadamente inteligente y extremadamente peligroso.- La gente se levanta de sus sillas. Es impresionante cómo tras unos meses todo el mundo le respeta. Siempre quedarán las historias sobre los expedientes X, su locura, su suspensión del FBI y sus años escondido, pero es como si fuera algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y que ya muy pocos tienen en cuenta.  
No sabe si acercarse. Los chicos buscan afanosos en planos de la ciudad, delinean, llaman por teléfono, apuntan... Y él, sólo puede pensar en quien está al final de la habitación. Gira la cabeza, sus miradas se cruzan.  
Su debilidad. Ni más ni menos.  
Se acerca. Él. Callado. Vadeando a todo el mundo. A todos los que ahora son su equipo.  
Es curioso cómo un recuerdo puede cambiar dependiendo del paso de los años y de la situación en la que te encuentres. Hace más de veinte años de la primera vez que vi a Fox Mulder. No voy a mentir y a decir que supe desde el primer día que me crucé con él en  
Quantico que sería mi compañero en el sótano del Hoover, mi mejor amigo, el padre de mis hijos, el amor de mi vida y simplemente Mulder. Que no Fox.  
Mulder.  
Creo, recapitulando, y esto fue algo en lo que tuve que pensar después de conocerle, que fue una de esas tardes de otoño en las que Virginia está cubierta de tonos marrones y adorarías los colores si no fuera porque estás tan metida en las clases y los entrenamientos de Quantico que sólo quieres gritar.  
La conversación en los baños femeninos de la academia había sido monotemática en la última semana; el fascinante Agente Fox Mulder acudía para dar un seminario sobre psicología criminal en el aula magna. Demencialmente inteligente, y raro, de acuerdo. Y guapo no, más que guapo. Muchas de mis compañeras hubieran pagado para irse a la cama con él. Nunca os dejéis engañar por las apariencias, no importa que estemos hablando de mujeres entre veinticinco y treinta años, con una buena carrera, un expediente envidiable y una buena base de cultura general, los comentarios que se escuchaban por allí podían haber salido de un presidio de Kentucky.  
Fue justo antes del seminario. Él no se fijó en mí, pero yo sí que me fijé en él. Claro, que hubiera sido difícil no hacerlo teniendo a Sylvia Brine al lado. Fue en la cafetería. Yo estaba en una de las mesas enfrascada en mi libro sobre balística y él se acercó a la máquina de vending. Sé que me pareció guapo y que llevaba el pelo demasiado alborotado para mi gusto. Le observé mucho por pura curiosidad. Siempre he sido de las que prefieren crearse una opinión propia que quedarse con la de los demás.  
Por ese entonces yo estaba con Jack.  
Fox Mulder metió un par de monedas en la máquina expendedora. Se acercó decidido. Miró un poco la sala. Detrás de nuestros libros, cafés y conversaciones todos le estábamos mirando. Los tíos con cierto desdén y la mayoría del resto con ojos libidinosos. Las hormonas en ese tipo de lugares afloran como una explosión imparable.  
No recuerdo su ropa. Recuerdo su corbata y recuerdo que llevaba arremangada la camisa. Puede que mi fijación con sus antebrazos venga directamente de esa tarde de otoño.  
La máquina engulló los quarters, pero no le dio su premió, así que en vez de apretar al botón para recuperar sus monedas, le dio dos manotazos a los lados y la zarandeó. Retrospectivamente, muy Mulder. Sylvia, que llevaba desde que había entrado picándome por debajo de la mesa, se acercó a él. La escena era muy Doctor Jones y de acuerdo, no era Harrison Ford, pero no por ello tenía menos sex a peel. Mi amiga quería conseguir la chocolatina de Spooky e impresionarlo, quizá entablar conversación, intercambiar teléfonos, una cita, llevárselo a la cama, olvidarse de que al día siguiente tendría que volver al camastro de nuestra habitación.  
Ni que decir tiene que no lo consiguió. Ni ella ni las otras chicas que cual baile de Cenicienta se acercaron a probar su zapato. Se resignó sin chocolatina, pero ellas no se resignaron a no saber más sobre esa incógnita llamada Fox.  
Yo conocía el funcionamiento de la máquina a la perfección. Todo el material de la fila C se atascaba siempre y sólo necesitabas dar dos golpecitos justo al lado de la ranura del dinero.  
¿Esa sensación que tienes cuando sabes que sabes hacer algo? ¿Esa seguridad pedante?  
Sonó el timbre de la siguiente clase. Recogí mis libros. Me acerqué a la máquina olvidada. Di los golpecitos. Me fui escuchando el ruido del tesoro cayendo hasta la ranura.  
No le miré más. A mi me iban menos guapos, evidentemente.  
Apareció en la clase con retraso. Comiéndose, como no, la barrita de Milky Way que yo había rescatado casi anónimamente del imperio del dulce inalcanzable. Su clase fue brillante, estrambótica. Sylvia estuvo durante semanas hablando de lo bien que olía y de sus ojos verdes. Lo de verdes lo añado ahora porque ella hablaba simplemente de sus ojos.  
Toda esta historia a santo de que estoy en la sala de reuniones del ViCAP viéndole subir al estrado delante de todos sus compañeros. Hoy tiene cincuenta y dos años, los ojos igual de verdes. Está bien afeitado, lleva traje, corbata y camisa. Arremangada, como no. Lleva el anillo en el dedo y brilla con la luz del proyector. Sé tanto sobre él que la cadencia de su voz me cuenta que está muy nervioso. Tanto que sé el momento exacto en el que le ha parecido verme y el momento exacto en el que sabe que soy yo. Leo entre líneas cómo su cerebro se esfuerza por mantener la calma y seguir el ritmo mientras otra parte de sus engranajes no deja de confeccionar una historia sobre por qué estoy aquí.  
Bajo toda esa seriedad que intenta aparentar, yo no puedo dejar de acordarme de lo que se siente al tener toda la pasión de Fox Mulder centrada en un solo punto. Y me siento afortunada.  
Le conté lo de la chocolatina. Mucho después. En una de esas interminables noches de vigilancia, lluvia y moteles. Cuando *tan sólo* éramos amigos y compañeros, pero sabíamos que no podríamos estar con nadie más. Esa época en la que cada momento era un casi.  
Me dijo que siempre se había preguntado por quién había sido la cenicienta de la chocolatina.  
Y que ese día había aprendido la diferencia entre mirar y ver.  
Pasa otra diapositiva. Está en plena forma. Recuerdo la última noche. Y la última mañana. Le dejé durmiendo. No se iba a quedar, así que prefería irme al trabajo, volver y que no estuviera antes que despedirme. Se metió en mi ducha...  
Su cuarta víctima, Alice O’Hare, 24 años, introvertida, inteligente...  
Estaba amaneciendo y me abrazó por detrás, en medio del agua caliente. Le odié, pero me sentí cobijada.  
*-Antes me dejabas ducharme contigo-*  
Las imágenes se cuelan en mi cabeza, sin querer. Recuerdo que la mañana después de la primera vez, ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Le miraba y veía eso.  
Creemos que fue asesinada en una casa diferente al resto de las víctimas, seguramente porque...  
Tuve que apoyar las manos en los azulejos de la ducha porque me fallaban las piernas.  
*-Me despierto muchas veces a esta hora, Scully y me acuerdo de que también me dejaste esa mañana, cuando ya tenías pensado largarte-*  
Entre vaho, al oído. No enfadado, entre susurros.  
*-Te perdono-*  
Chico Peak, a unos 43 km de aquí, nuestro asesino tuvo varios domicilios en la infancia, y uno de ellos fue...  
Sus manos en todas partes. Yo sin poder hablar. Sin poder moverme. Amaneciendo, juntos, por la mañana, desnudos. Juntándome más a él. Entrando.  
-¿Podrás perdonarme tú a mi?-  
Me apoyo entre su cadera. Sube el muslo, su rodilla casi contra los azulejos. Aguanta mi peso cada vez que sube un poco. Todo es él y en ese momento no se me ocurren razones para no perdonarle. ¿Qué es lo que siempre ha sido capaz de hacer con mi cabeza?  
Éste lugar concretamente está al lado de su antiguo vecindario y puede que fuera una especie de refugio donde coleccionaba animales muertos cuando era niño...  
El champú huele a cerezas. Sus dedos entre el agua y yo. Justo como él sabe que es imposible que quede algo dentro de mi que pueda pensar con coherencia. Me da la vuelta por su estúpida obsesión por verme. Contra la pared que está fría y contrasta con todo lo demás.  
*-Perdóname-*  
La primera víctima fue asesinada con un alambre que la asfixió hasta la muerte. Tras ello, el sujeto removió tanto los dientes como...  
*-Por favor, perdóname-*  
La exposición del caso termina. Sus ojos y los míos se encuentran. Vadea la sala, a la gente, el ruido blanco, el crujir del universo, a todas esas mujeres que están babeando por él. Los planos, las tazas de café, las Smith and Wesson de todos los agentes. Y se acerca. Mío entre la multitud del edificio Hoover, territorial, afeitado, oliendo a after shave y a él.  
*-Te perdono-*  
Te perdono entre esto que me estás haciendo hacer. Te perdono entre ti, contigo, sobre ti, contigo adentro. Contigo por fuera, en cada rincón. Porque joder, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que perdonarte.  
Llega y me abraza. Y ese abrazo sólo tiene su nombre. Nadie más podría combinar esa sensación de calidez, auparme un milímetro del suelo, juntarme tanto a él en un segundo. Es demasiado breve, pero por un instante pienso que va a cogerme la mano como en esa prisión militar y besar mis nudillos.  
Hago un esfuerzo supraterrenal por no besarle y por no mirarle como yo quiero. Aunque es inevitable que nos quedemos absortos, un poco. Colgados de los ojos, un poco. Y que luego se aparte lo suficiente, piense lo suficiente y de repente vuelva el ruido de teléfonos y el olor a cafeína.  
-Agente Mulder... Agente Mulder...-Una de sus compañeras dice su nombre un par de veces y le extiende un teléfono. Traga saliva. Menea un poco su cabeza. Mi chico maravilla. No de Quantico, mío.  
Si supiera el efecto que tiene en mi ese traje nuevo, verle así, haciendo callar a tanta gente del ViCAP. Desde nuestro abrazo hay mucha gente que mira en mi dirección. Skinner sigue apoyado en la pared hasta que alguien le llama. Todo es ajetreo. Como en los viejos tiempos. Ni una palabra de por qué me ha hecho venir.  
Mulder se ha apartado un poco. Sigue hablando por teléfono. Cuelga. Se acerca a una mesa. Entra en un despacho. Sale hablando con uno de sus agentes. Coge su chaqueta viene hasta mi.  
-Vámonos de aquí- Coge mi mano y me arrastra hasta que salimos y el contacto es eléctrico. Su director adjunto se ha quedado mirando.  
En el momento que cierra la puerta tira de mi y me acerca más a él.  
-Te he echado de menos, Clarice.- Mi cara entre sus manos, y ahí, en medio de un pasillo del edificio Hoover, entre esas mismas paredes que tantas veces recorrimos, me besa. Sabe a misión en crímenes violentos, sus pipas, un poquito a Nueva York.  
-¿Estás seguro de que toda la Brady Bunch podrá vivir sin ti al mando durante un segundo?- Sonrío. –Me gusta verte así.-  
Una agente morena y con piernas largas sale por la puerta y nos mira de arriba abajo. Se aclara la garganta.  
-Agente Mulder... Tucker quiere verle- Skinner sale tras ella.  
-Huffon, ya está arreglado. El agente Mulder y yo tenemos una reunión importante, hagan lo posible por no molestarnos en los próximos minutos- Huffon obedece sin rechistar. Su moño perfectamente perfecto. Su traje insinúa, pero no enseña. Totalmente acorde al reglamento. Si no fuera porque conozco la dinámica del FBI y porque los agentes que parecen dirigir el cotarro son el padrino de mi hija y oh, sí, mi marido, creo que a estas alturas del cuento estaría bastante impresionada.  
Nos deslizamos por los pasillos. Conozco cada giro y no ha cambiado nada. El mismo brillo del suelo encerado, los mismos colores de la madera de muchas de las paredes de todos esos despachos, de todos esos peces gordos.  
La gente mira a Mulder. Ya no se esconde en el sótano. Le saludan. Asiente con la cabeza. Voy a su lado. Cada vez que hay una puerta me deja pasar y pone su mano exactamente donde termina mi espalda.  
Kimberly me saluda con una sonrisa y un hola, agente Scully, que me dice que nos estaba esperando.  
Nos sentamos como tantas veces hicimos en el pasado. Reprimendas, cuando subíamos de las catacumbas porque no había nadie tan loco como nosotros para encargarse de un caso, esas mañanas cuando nos encontrábamos aquí y poco antes nos habíamos levantado juntos y no había manera de quitármelo de la cabeza.  
Es como una especie de hogar, en cierto modo.  
Skinner no se pone al otro lado de la mesa, se apoya en ella, justo en frente de nosotros dos.  
-Presiento, Walter, que si la ha traído hasta aquí y me ha sacado a mi de una reunión tan importante es porque esto es todavía más importante...-  
Trago saliva. Me pongo nerviosa. Sé que tiene que ver con nosotros. No puede ser de otro modo.  
-He encontrado a William y creo que nos necesita.- Busca mi mano justo cuando yo necesitaba la suya.  
A partir de ahí no sé si soy capaz de escuchar nada más. Todo gira una y otra vez. Todo se mueve.  
Vuelve a caminar.  
Capítulo 12: Voyages Extraordinaires par Jules Verne  
Saint Mary. Home for Children  
29-01 216th Street Bayside, NY 11360  
Nada, todo en blanco. Diferente lugar, diferentes paredes. Todo en blanco. Creo que me gustaba más la habitación de aislamiento, esa de la quinta planta. Al menos miraba abajo y veía la calle, la vida pasar. Era otra historia. Decían que esa calle se llamaba Broadway y es gracioso porque si tecleas eso, Broadway, en el Google, no salen más que entradas para ir a ver musicales. Creo que podrían gustarme. No sé si me gustaban porque no recuerdo nada.  
Nada anterior al blanco despampanante de las sábanas. Sólo tenían color los almohadones. No me gustó El Mago de Oz, sí me gustaron las tormentas.


	12. Voyages Extraordinaires par Jules Verne

Saint Mary. Home for Children  
29-01 216th Street Bayside, NY 11360  
Nada, todo en blanco. Diferente lugar, diferentes paredes. Todo en blanco. Creo que me gustaba más la habitación de aislamiento, esa de la quinta planta. Al menos miraba abajo y veía la calle, la vida pasar. Era otra historia. Decían que esa calle se llamaba Broadway y es gracioso porque si tecleas eso, Broadway, en el Google, no salen más que entradas para ir a ver musicales. Creo que podrían gustarme. No sé si me gustaban porque no recuerdo nada.  
Nada anterior al blanco despampanante de las sábanas. Sólo tenían color los almohadones. No me gustó El Mago de Oz, sí me gustaron las tormentas.  
Hoy han traído a la otra niña. Es cursi y repipi. No me gusta. Es pelirroja y lleva unas de esas gafas que hacen los ojos enormes. Me ponen nervioso. Ellos se refieren a la otra niña como tu hermana. Cosa que me saca de quicio porque yo no recuerdo tener ninguna hermana.  
La mocosa me abrazó al despedirse. La mocosa me trajo una camiseta y unas zapatillas de regalo y dijo que brillaban en la oscuridad. También trajo un dibujo estúpido.  
Al principio, antes de salir de la habitación de aislamiento, estaban buscando a alguien como la mocosa para meterme sus células, pero sin saber por qué las mías empezaron a funcionar de nuevo. Siempre funcionaron en realidad, pero ellos no lo entienden. Creo que nunca tuve nada roto.  
En la habitación de aislamiento metían paquetitos de cereales todos los días. Los apilé para construir una torre. Los paquetitos de cereales se llamaban Froot Loops y eran como pequeños aros de colores. Verdes. Rojos. Azules. Amarillos y naranjas. A veces los sacaba cuidadosamente de la caja y pegaba ésta con cinta adhesiva para poder seguir utilizándola como un nuevo ladrillo. Los echaba en el bol y me podía pasar toda la mañana agrupándolos en colores.  
La psicóloga venía y viene mucho. No me gusta y me aburre. No tiene ni idea de lo que pasa por mi cabeza.  
La mocosa se llama Olivia, pero él la llama Maccheroni.  
Me parece un nombre estúpido para una niña repipi con gafas que me ponen nervioso. Dicen que son temporales. Las gafas, digo. Y que mañana van a llevarme a vivir con ellos a una casa con tres habitaciones y un conejo que se llama Mr. Átomo.  
Otro nombre estúpido.  
A veces me hacen reír. Son cariñosos conmigo. La primera vez que aparecieron en la habitación no me gustó al principio. No estoy acostumbrado a la gente. Sólo hablo con mi psicóloga y no me gusta. Pero ella me abrazó y me di cuenta de que no era que no me gustaran, sino que estaba enfadado. Por no tener memoria y por no poder recordar.  
Porque no sé ni cuándo es mi cumpleaños, ni dónde vivía, ni si tenía perro. No sé nada. Y si así es como me abrazaban, me pone nervioso no poder recordar todos los abrazos que me han dado y no recuerdo.  
Me dijeron que no eran mis padres de antes, pero que sí lo serían a partir de ahora. Y que algún día me contarían toda su historia.  
Dicen que me llamo William. William me suena bien, supongo. Pero no me recuerda a nada. No recuerdo a nadie llamándome Bill, ni Will, ni Billy. Sí recuerdo todos los árboles que se veían desde la ventana de la habitación de aislamiento y cómo te podías sentar en el alfeizar porque era muy ancho.  
Recuerdo la historia de Peter Pan, porque me la leí. Todos estos meses se han llenado de nuevas historias y nuevos personajes que vienen enlatados en libros y DVD. Son letras y píxeles.  
No sé por qué tengo las cicatrices que tengo.  
Mulder, así le llama ella... Maccheroni, Mulder y Scully. Muy normal. Mulder dice que vamos a ir a jugar al beisbol. Ella dice que a la mocosa le va a encantar tener un hermano.  
Dicen que tengo una habitación y que ahora volvemos a ser una familia.  
Todo es lo que dicen y no lo que sé porque mi cerebro está casi en blanco. Miento. Mi memoria está casi en blanco. Yo sé sumar, o resolver ecuaciones. Sé jugar a las cartas. Sé hablar francés, pero no recuerdo cómo ni dónde lo aprendí.  
Ella me mira mucho. Se parece a la mocosa.  
La mocosa dijo Te quiero, William cuando me abrazó y casi tengo que abrazarla yo también.  
Parecen buenos, aunque yo ya no lo sé. Un día jugamos al parchís y tuve que reírme. Quisieron sacarme de aquí el primer día que vinieron, pero no les dejaron. Nos obligaron a pincharnos a los tres y parece que concordamos. Cosa estúpida el nuevo pinchazo porque ya me habían pinchado un millón de veces y él dijo que había concordancia en el CODIS. Yo no sabía lo que era el CODIS, claro que tampoco sé muchas otras cosas, pero tecleé CODIS en los ordenadores de la sala común y supe que era una base de datos genética del FBI.  
Él se enfadó mucho el primer día cuando tuve que quedarme aquí. Ella intentó calmarle. Es curioso ver cómo interaccionan. No sé qué quería ser de mayor antes, pero ahora quiero ser antropólogo porque me gusta ver cómo interactúan los seres humanos e imaginarme diferentes situaciones, culturas, entornos.  
Leí un libro sobre alguien que se perdía en una isla. Leí los siete libros de Harry Potter y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts eran mis mejores amigos.  
Él me trajo un libro. El niño se llamaba Charlie y acababa en una fábrica de chocolate. Luego me trajo otro. Los superjuguetes duran todo el verano. Y el protagonista me recordó a mi. El tercero habla de muchos Halloween. No recuerdo Halloween. La mocosa dice que nos vamos a disfrazar en Halloween. La mocosa se escondió a Mr. Átomo en el vestido antes de venir a verme y tuvieron que regañarla.  
También me trajo películas. Clásicos. Películas de terror en blanco y negro y ella le echó una reprimenda. Pero yo me quedé con las películas. Vi Los ladrones de cuerpos y The Blob. Me prometió en bajito algo que se llama Historias de la Cripta.  
Todo lo que me suministró me gustó mucho. Sentí que podíamos ser amigos.  
Ella se preocupa más de si tengo fiebre. De qué cereales me gustan y de traerme camisetas. Son bonitas. Me ha dicho que vamos a ir a comprar todas las que quiera.  
Ella me abraza cuando duermo. No me han dejado solo desde que llegaron. Siempre está uno u otro. Aquí, a mi lado. En la puerta. Durmiendo en un sillón. Jugando conmigo.  
Tiene unos ojos bonitos. Se dan un beso muy rápido y muy suave cuando se despiden.  
Me pregunto sobre todos los niños del mundo y pienso en quiénes serían mis amigos de antes. Aquí no veo el cielo. O casi no. Sí que lo veía desde la habitación de aislamiento. Y los taxis en el suelo, como si fueran coches de juguete. Las nubes hacían lo que querían con el cielo y yo me preguntaba cosas y veía pasar aviones y quería gritar muy alto porque me había olvidado y no soportaba olvidarme. Pero por más que buscaba.  
Nada.  
Paredes. Teles. Medicamentos. Tubos saliendo y entrando. Paquetes de cereales.  
Eso fue mejor que mi despertar en la UCI. Tenía un techo de estrellas y había fotos de astronautas. Me desperté con un tubo en la garganta y no me dejaba respirar. De eso me acuerdo. No me acuerdo de mis abrazos, pero me acuerdo del puto tubo.  
Por eso estoy enfadado. Por eso la niña es repipi y ellos parecen buenos, pero no quiero quererlos porque no sé si antes quería a otros que también parecían buenos y también me querían y ya no están.  
El cuarto libro me lo trajo ella.  
De la Tierra a la Luna  
Y fue mi favorito hasta que vino el quinto. Prepárate... -William y el alunizaje- Me dijo...  
Y sonreí. Sin querer sonreí. Y quise jugar más partidas de parchís y tener una hermana ñoña y aprender a batear.  
Pero todo es un secreto.  
Luego vino Moby Dick envuelto en papel de regalo. Éste me lo dieron los dos.  
¿Qué es la verdad sino una ballena blanca imposible de atrapar? ¿Qué son mis recuerdos perdidos si no son esa ballena?  
El mes que viene nos van a llevar a Nantucket a la mocosa y a mi.  
Las pastas son marrones con dibujos dorados y siluetas que sobresalen. Mi abuelo se lo regaló a ella. Ella llamaba a mi abuelo Ahab. Mis dos abuelos se llamaban William. Yo me llamo William Ahab Scully.  
William Ahab Scully y el alunizaje. Abróchense los cinturones.


	13. La electricidad, los tóxicos y el corazón

23 de septiembre de 2013  
Entrada de diario  
Nos prometimos olvidarlo. Esa noche, a las afueras de Taipéi tuvimos que abrazarnos hasta deshacernos. Habíamos presenciado el horror en su estado nativo y la deshumanización de un ser que se solía hacer llamar humano en un rango de desesperación tan absoluto que nos temblaban hasta las uñas.  
Ésta es la prueba visible de que ocurrió. Algo hecho letras. Como si tuviera que sacarlo de una vez por todas para después meterlo en una caja de latón, guardarlo dentro del muro de hormigón de Chernobyl, enterrarlo todo junto, dejar que la catástrofe nuclear se deshaga de nuestros recuerdos y de nuestros corazones porque están rotos.  
Lo que encontramos en Taiwan fue una oda a los experimentos de Mengele. Un campo de almas de niños. Un campamento de tortura aséptica. Sin recuerdos, con cicatrices.  
En nuestro hijo se pueden contar trece. Pequeñas, pálidas, contando una historia que esperamos que nunca recuerde. Y no es lo mismo que nuestras propias cicatrices y nuestros propios recuerdos. Mulder se acuerda de muchas de las cosas que pasaron en esa nave, se acuerda de Tunguska. No es lo mismo que los trece recuerdos en la piel de William.  
Trasvase de material genético, obtención de tejidos, intervenciones neuroquirúrgicas, como si sus cerebros fueran cubos de rubik. Todos con sus camitas de sábanas blancas, en un mundo estéril, en una nave industrial que por fuera es gris y parece que su única misión es exportar frutas exóticas.  
Un mes después de encontrarlo tuvimos la primera pista. Decidimos entre los dos adentrarnos en la oscuridad una última vez, juntos. Sabiendo que podíamos encontrar una verdad que no queríamos saber. Mulder y Scully y su búsqueda. Corriendo por los aeropuertos y atravesando el mundo para darnos una paliza con algo tan doloroso. Las sensaciones se hilaron unas con las otras y el escenario final fue el mismo que tantas veces. En busca desesperada en el polo sur, los secretos de una nave en Costa de Marfil, todo lo escondido en la estepa rusa, en un diario en una base militar. Muchos secretos, muchos hospitales.  
El mayor expediente x de todos.  
Un archivador entre los escombros de un infierno helado. Llamativo por su aridez y esperando a una dosis letal de olvido. Ansiando, en el fondo que todo lo que sucedió allí pudiera enmudecer para que nadie nunca lo supiera.  
Encontramos fotos, análisis médicos, bases de datos, cadáveres de niños. Vacío. Silencio y vacío. ¿Y dónde se quedó eso de: la verdad puede doler, pero es todo lo que importa? ¿Dónde? Si Mulder me tuvo que sacar de allí después de haber vomitado todo lo que llevaba dentro.  
Aunque intentamos que los juzgaran, a los veinte minutos apareció la policía de Taiwan y tres horas después no había ni rastro. Mulder bajo detención policial y una buena paliza. Yo con esa carpeta roja que odiaré hasta que me quede el último aliento. La misma que prometí no abrir mientras me obligó a escapar de allí.  
Encontramos.  
Todo. Su historia. Nuestra historia. Nuestra vida. Desde el momento exacto en el que fue concebido a la última entrada en la que dicen que están preparados para deshacerse de él, que ya es inservible, que ya han extraído de su cuerpo y de su mente todo lo que necesitan. Un juguete roto. Fotos de sus heridas. Detalles que su padre ni siquiera me dejó ver, aunque le dije que era más fuerte. Ahora se lo agradezco.  
Ten cuidado con lo que buscas. Que se sepa la verdad aunque el cielo se derrumbe.  
William. Toda esa vida que yo quise darle cuando me separé de él con menos de un año... Todo ese sufrimiento... Son recuerdos de una infancia normal que él no tiene. Es un fogonazo en su cerebro. Todo borrado. Todo extinto. Cada risa, cada amigo, cada abrazo de su madre. Desapareció para hacer desaparecer la tortura que sufrió durante semanas. En un almacén abandonado. De frutas. A las afueras de Taipéi.  
¿Cuántos otros no tuvieron la misma suerte que él? ¿Por qué él la tuvo? ¿Podremos protegerle? ¿Volverán?  
Esa noche, en ese hotel oscuro y escondido, cuando le soltaron por intervención directa de la embajada de los Estados Unidos de América, tras toda la lluvia y todas las lágrimas, dormí escondida en su camiseta después de haber llorado tanto que no podía estar más tiempo despierta. Las imágenes de William y Olivia se juntaban con eso que habíamos visto. Se oía el monzón soplando con agua y susurros huracanados.  
Quiso quemarlo. Fue él. Fue su manera de decir basta. Quemó esa parte de nuestra historia que ellos hicieron suya y nos quitaron. Desde las fotos de Alexandria de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos en su cama, hasta mi secuencia genética después de la abeja y de la Antártida. Todo sobre William. Todo sobre la actividad cerebral que casi lo mata, fotos de Emily, toda la verdad. Nada sobre Olivia.  
Es la única que es nuestra y de nadie más. Todo se acabó en William. Luego nada.  
Ardió mientras nos abrazábamos y odiábamos esa oscuridad que nos persigue. En llamas verdes. Ardieron nuestras ganas de saberlo todo.  
Oz siempre estará en llamas.  
Quemé la primera página en un partido de los Mets. Sonaba Laylah cuando entramos en el City Field y les había emocionado el viaje en metro.  
Nos asustaba cada pesadilla que tenía. Siempre con ese miedo a que recordara a cuestas. Ojalá hubiera una manera de que su cerebro pudiera seleccionar recuerdos y las montañas de Wyoming volvieran a su cabeza.  
Quemé esa foto de ella y yo enredados en mi apartamento de Washington. Las llamas alumbraron todas las otras veces, en los amaneceres de Brooklyn, cuando Olivia y  
William dormían todavía y podíamos hacer el amor con promesas de Bagels con queso y orillas de East River.  
Por todos los besos que quisieron robarnos. Porque alguien vio en una pantalla algo tan nuestro que no debería de ser de nadie más.  
Quemé las incisiones en la piel de William una tarde en Coney Island. Se las llevó el viento, mientras Macheronni y él volaban una cometa y el mar era más azul y los trenes morían en Atlantic Ave, entre los raíles de las líneas naranja.  
Cada marca nos hizo más fuertes, soñando entre charcos en el Upper West, de noche, con paraguas transparentes.  
Quemé el recorte de periódico en el que hablaban de sus padres asesinados mientras sentí una gratitud absoluta hacia ellos y prometí tantas veces como pude que iba a cuidar bien de él.  
Fuimos a ver las nubes del cielo de Wyoming y a llevar un ramo de rosas rojas a su tumba.  
Quemé, tras rociar la carpeta con gasolina, todos los informes de las intervenciones que le habían hecho, los trocitos que le habían arrebatado.  
Lo llenamos todo con perritos calientes en las esquinas de Manhattan, sentados en el medio de la Grand Central buscando estrellas y susurrando en sus galerías, patinamos en el Rockefeller, fotografiamos culos de jirafas, patas de osos polares tras atravesar el Bronx en metro.  
Quemé sus electroencefalogramas y cada registro de sus pesadillas, de sus latidos, su temperatura.  
Le abracé fuerte en la cima del Empire State y noté su corazón, el calor de su cuerpo, su respiración, el olor de su pelo. Miramos juntos cómo caía el sol y besé a su madre con toda la ciudad a nuestros pies porque nos merecíamos empezar de nuevo.  
Y Olivia, siempre Olivia, la Olivia de los tres. La esperanza de que no todo es oscuro. Canal St, la nieve, los puentes, nosotros cuatro.  
Puentes a nuestro own private Brooklyn.  
El corazón.  
Corre a cien por hora. Más rápido que todo lo rápido que puede ir. A gajos. Sin monda. Él sólo. Llora cuando llora, late sin dejar de latir. Se reconstruye, aunque esté roto. El corazón es grande y sobrevive. El corazón es un superviviente.  
William, más conocido con John Doe en la unidad de cuidados intensivos de un barrio triste, en eso que llaman Manhattan, pero no es Manhattan, tuvo un corazón que se paró por estar roto. Box 5.  
4 a.m.  
Al lado, un pequeño niño ruso. Sus padres habían emigrado a Staten Island sólo unos meses antes para intentar salvarle la vida. Mark... Se llamaba Mark... Y tenía los ojos azules. Murió a los pocos días y su madre recogió las cosas sin saber qué hacer después porque la batalla se lo había comido todo.  
Nunca llegaron a conocerse ni a tocarse. ¿Por qué Mark? ¿Por qué no William...?  
Sólo, larguirucho. Huérfano.  
Cuando todo estaba perdido. Cuando al corazón de William no le daba la gana de latir, cuando toda la parafernalia del código azul estaba en retirada como los galeones sin cañones de las guerras de antaño, un bip resonó en ese silencio que se queda en algún sitio entre la noche y la muerte.  
Volvió. Músculo, latido y sangre.  
Algo muy bueno tenía que estar esperándole. Hecho de todos los monstruos de la semana, más moteles, más Arizona. La rabia tóxica de Detroit, Olivias pequeñitas. Manos que tiran de electrocardiogramas planos para arrugarlos y hacer ondas de nuevo.  
Somos un todo y no sólo una parte. Una vida. Toda una vida se compone de cosas buenas y cosas malas. Indivisibles. Piezas. Lados oscuros, lo que nos hemos reído. Veranos y enredaderas. Desiertos y abrazos.  
Brooklyns y Hyde Parks imposibles. Corazones y tóxicos y electricidad.


	14. Último Capítulo: Después de todas las tormentas

Finalista del 14o certamen de poesía, 2o grado St. Saviour Elementary School Marzo de 2017

Después de todas las tormentas

por Olivia Mulder  
Después de todas las tormentas, llega el verano

Y también llegó mi hermano  
Al principio era raro y no le gustaba que le cogiera de la mano, Pero luego todo cambió

y de Mr. Átomo y de mi se enganchó.  
Comemos hamburguesas y chocolatinas  
¡Me han quitado las gafas!  
Ya no me llama cuatrojos delante de todas las vecinas Seguimos haciendo fotos a los culos de las jirafas Aunque papá y mamá dicen que es ya un adolescente

A mi me sigue teniendo muy presente Ha aprobado el carné de conducir  
Y a todos los sitios podemos ir  
Así es más divertido

Y hasta a veces me deja salir con sus amigos  
Es mi héroe preferido, el mejor jugando al hockey,  
El más listo, el menos presumido.  
Me llama Mocosa desde el primer día que me vio  
Adoro ese día... Un ángel del cielo bajó  
Y me gusta que se haya quedado conmigo,  
Y con mamá, y con papá, y con el conejito y con la abuela. Quiero a mi hermano, es mi mejor amigo.  
Vino y nos hizo felices, pintó Brooklyn de acuarela  
Todo mejoró, después de todas las tormentas.

 

Starbucks, 79 Washington Square E, New York 4 de Abril de 2020

No tengo más recuerdos que ellos. Y fueron quienes me rescataron del infierno de la amnesia.

Al principio fue duro y yo no lo entendía. No podía estar contento porque no podía aceptar que la persona que fui se había ido. Tengo 19 años, estudio Antropología en la Universidad de Nueva York. Esto es un Starbucks y huele a Starbucks. Mi favorito es el White Chocolate Moccha con mucha nata. Estoy haciendo que estudio. A veces necesito reflexionar porque la ciudad está preciosa y la primavera aquí, en medio de Manhattan es una pasada.

Tengo amigos. No muchos. Pero buenos amigos. Me gusta contemplar la dinámica del mundo y por eso quiero ser antropólogo. Me da igual que me llamen rarito.

En verano me iré un mes a Japón con mi amiga AZ. AZ y yo sólo somos amigos. Pero es estupendo ser amigo de AZ.

A veces tengo pesadillas. Me dejan triste, pero luego todo cambia, mi hermana corre a darme los buenos días, me hace cosquillas, me quita las mantas. Mi padre hace tortitas. Todo vuelve a girar.

Me admitieron en Berkeley, pero no fui capaz de irme. Cuando sólo tienes siete años de memorias, quieres amasar tantas como puedas al lado de las personas que te quieren y Nueva York es un sitio tan bueno como otro cualquiera para hacer amigos. Perdimos once años de mi vida.

No recuerdo nada.

Sólo esas pesadillas que no entiendo.

Mi padre entra por la puerta, hace su reconocimiento del lugar como buen agente del FBI que es. Le han ofrecido un par de veces un puesto de director adjunto en DC, pero dice que no piensa mudarse de Nueva York y que no cree que fuera buen director de nada. A él le gustan los perfiles. Meterse en la mente criminal.

Nos iremos al Maddison a ver a los Knicks, como casi todas las semanas porque somos socios y nos vuelve locos el ambiente, los perritos, las cheer leaders, coger el metro en Penn Station al salir del partido, ver el Empire State naranja y azul...

Recojo mis cosas y me levanto de un salto. Digo adiós a mis amigos.

-¡Tarde de chicos!- Digo, y choco la mano con mi padre.

-Ummmmm... Las chicas se han apuntado a la tarde de chicos y están afuera esperándonos. Se han empeñado en venir y ya sabes lo perseverantes que pueden ser tanto una como la otra.- Sonrío cuando veo a mi hermana con su camiseta y su dedo de number one poniendo caras al otro lado de la mampara de cristal.

Mi madre está detrás de ella. Sonriéndome, como siempre. No, de verdad. Casi siempre me sonríe. A veces incluso después de regañarme, me sonríe.

Algunas veces me hablan de ellos. Suelen acabar bromeando. Sé que pasaron por mucho hasta llegar aquí. No ha sido fácil, pero aquí estamos, en medio de todo esto tan extraño y tan familiar al mismo tiempo.

Me doy cuenta de que esto es lo importante en el fondo. “Esto” es la gente que me quiere, aunque a veces me rebote y no entienda nada y odie ese vacío de recuerdos y todo lo que no sé. A veces quiero buscar todo sobre mi vida. Sé que tuve otros padres y que fueron asesinados, que viví en Wyoming, que estuve meses desaparecido.

Papá siempre dice que la única verdad que conoce desayuna con él los domingos por la mañana.

En Brooklyn, después de todas las tormentas.

 

Park Slope, Brooklyn, 28 de Julio de 2013

7:21 AM

La luz me despierta. No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy. ¿Colorado? No, no es Colorado. ¿Es el sillón al lado de la cama de William? No, es más cómodo. Definitivamente. Noto la respiración de Mulder justo detrás de mi. Cierro los ojos y sonrío. Es la primera vez que dormimos juntos aquí, en su cama de Brooklyn. Cama de Brooklyn que a partir de ahora va a ser nuestra cama porque Ollie y yo hemos empacado todo desde Boulder y nos mudamos aquí. De vuelta a la costa este.

No tengo ninguna duda de que esta vez va a funcionar.

Ayer fue sábado y por lo tanto hoy es domingo. Brillante deducción, Dra. Scully. Fuimos los cuatro. Sí, los cuatro. Spooky, nuestros hijos y yo a hacer una gran compra a Target para llenar la maltratada despensa de Mulder. Sentí una estúpida sensación de plenitud que creo que se podría denominar felicidad. Olivia metió en el carro todas sus cosas favoritas porque su hermano tiene que recordar que hay cosas favoritas que no te puedes perder.

Tendré que buscar un nuevo trabajo. Lo cierto, y aunque suene muy mal, es que no me preocupa excesivamente en este momento. La vida me ha enseñado que nada es como tú lo planeas realmente y que no hay más perfección que ese momento de ayer en el supermercado.

Nos quedamos mirando cómo dormían. No sé cuánto tiempo. Mr. Átomo también les miraba y la brisa de Julio en Brooklyn entraba por la ventana como la promesa que en realidad es.

La casa tiene un jardín pequeñito y una enredadera. Mulder dice que se va a aficionar a las barbacoas y que se va a convertir en un vecino modélico. Sé que es mentira. Pero me hace gracia escuchar cómo lo dice.

Su respiración cambia en mi nuca y sé que está despierto. La respiración se convierte en sus labios y vuelvo a sentir eso de ayer, como una descarga estúpida que sólo me hace tener ganas de reír.

-Buenos días, Danes.-Me lo susurra contra la mañana de domingo y me siento tan feliz que podría conseguir cualquier cosa, hasta que la Tierra girase en sentido opuesto como hizo Christopher Reeve cuando Superman era el de verdad.

-Buenos días, Fox- Me doy la vuelta, nos miramos un rato hasta que yo sonrío.

-Hasta obligué a mis padres a llamarme Mulder, así que... Mulder.-Pienso que creo que podré acostumbrarme a todo esto. Definitivamente sí. Noto en el estómago algo parecido a las mañanas de Navidad de mi infancia cuando el día sólo te podía ofrecer un regalo y no te arrepentías de despertarte. -¿Te ha gustado mi cama?-

-Todavía no lo sé.- Le respondo sonriendo de medio lado. Cada vez hay más luz. Literalmente y poéticamente. Claridad. Tres letras. Puedo ver. Todo está claro.

-Me refería al colchón, las sábanas y el olor a suavizante, pero si estás pensando en otras cosas... Duermen... Y a mi no me importa en absoluto ilustrarte.- Empezamos a besarnos y todo lo que faltó desde que huimos esa noche de la prisión militar, está aquí, entre nosotros. Estamos enteros. Sus manos debajo de la camiseta, su casa de Park Slope, lo bien que huelen las sábanas, un poco a él, un poco a ese suavizante que tanto me gusta.

Hacemos el amor y ya no huimos de nada. No buscamos nada. Agarrándonos las manos. Haciéndome reír un poco.

Me prometió luz.  
La luz de después de todas las tormentas.

Brooklyn, 27 de septiembre de 2013

La tarde está empezando a amamantar a la noche y los días son cada vez más cortos. Caen las sombras en este distrito, uno de los cinco, que a veces se empeña en querer independizarse de la poderosa isla.

Una isla unida por puentes que cruzan de lado a lado de tu vida.

En un invierno sin ellos, no sin los puentes, digo... Sin ellos... Pude cruzarlos muchas veces con el frío del East y del Hudson magullándome la cara. Pensaba y andaba. Los trenes iban por debajo de mis pisadas llevando a tanta gente, a tantas almas que me resonaban sus pensamientos. Salía de la oficina y construía una ilusión para poder vivir de ella. Esta vez sí... de la ilusión, no de ella.

Ella seguía en Colorado con la pequeña y yo no tenía muy claro cómo podía encajar todo. Pensaba en la última mañana. Te perdono. Son dos palabras solubles, subestimadas y perfectas. Pero es cierto, no sólo tienen que perdonarte y tienes que creer que te perdonan, tienes que perdonarte. De ahí esos puentes. Suspendidos en medio de la nada.

Williamsburg, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Washington, Queensboro. Siempre acompañándome.

Siempre imaginando, que me acerco o me alejo, que Brooklyn está ahí, que la cámara se aleja también, que nos quedamos los cuatro juntos.

 

Suena esa canción.  
Y todo está bien.  
El incencio.  
Después de todas las tormentas.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:  
> Empecé a escribir El Incendio hace ahora casi dos años, en medio de unas vacaciones recluida para ahorrar como hacen las cigarras. Ahorraba para ese sueño mío que fue y siempre ha sido Nueva York. De aquellas escuchaba rap sin parar y estaba metida en un proyecto de investigación que me asfixiaba, en un sitio que me asfixiaba y con una familia que me asfixiaba porque yo no sabía entender muchas de las cosas que ahora entiendo.  
> El camino desde esa temporada, desde ese Noviembre muy tonto, ha sido largo y ha estado dominado por un tránsito inhóspito y doloroso hacia la madurez. Os diré que recuerdo ese cumpleaños, el de hace casi dos años, como algo importante. El tránsito numérico fue de los 29 a los 30, pero el momento que quiero que se repita, fue de los 28 a los 29. Pienso en ello, y sé que es aquí dónde tengo que estar por mucho daño que me haga muchas veces y por muchos sueños que tenga y que tuve.  
> Llegar a la ciudad un 30 de diciembre, sola y con una maleta es una sensación inexplicable de aventura y desamparo. Tres meses acunando mi mente y haciendo el amor con la ciudad son un regalo para todo lo que soy y seré. Vivimos un idilio entre puentes.  
> Y como todo lo bueno, se acabó. Aunque yo sé que no podía continuar porque esa no era la vida real y todas las personas que quiero están aquí. Pero me gusta escapar. Porque yo soy así. Me gusta ese tipo de interacción anónima y me gustaba la capacidad para soñar y pensar que todo es posible. Adoraba pensar en que todo podía cambiar y podía escapar de eso tan serio que lidia con personas tan enfermas y de eso tan competitivo que se llama hacerse adulto.  
> Me dejó el corazón roto.  
> Y se siguió rompiendo mes tras mes... Y tal vez, yo no hice nada por buscar pegamento, o hilo, o esparadrapo. Sólo lo alejé. Y así aprendí que hay muy pocas personas en tu vida por las que merezca volver, pero que las hay. Las hay de verdad y eso es lo que cuenta.  
> Aunque tenga el corazón roto y ahora se quiera ir más lejos, mi alma en Newark y siga cruzando puentes cada mañana de sábado.  
> Quiero creer que Brooklyn existe y que no es un lugar, que son unas personas. Y quiero creer con todas mis fuerzas, con todo lo que tengo y con todo lo que he vivido, que eso me espera en algún lugar.  
> Quiero creer.  
> Violet, cruzando puentes León, 27-sept-2013 20:04  
> PS: Terminado en Makito Sushi, como tiene que ser. Gracias, pequeño.


End file.
